Reborn in My Hero Academia
by Carmander
Summary: I was just playing a children's card game, then I got stuck in the My Hero Academia universe. I want to become a hero because I think it could bring me back to the real world, or to my old world. (OCxJirou) (izuocha) (kiribaku) (todomomo) rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1-Reborn

Chapter1- Reborn

A/N:

_Character thinking_

**Big boi**

Narrating/dialogue

XOXOXO-scene break

XOXOXO

"Ha I finally beat you.", I exclaimed.

"Damn it, I actually lost." said Kevin shamefully.

_Oh hi i'm the main character in this story. I was just playing a children's card game with my friend, and oh look another one._

"Uh dude what is that thing behind you.", said my other friend.

_Then I turned around and I saw it, a giant portal that was sucking me in. I think it was sucking in my friends too, it was all fuzzy. Also that shit was so disoriented I could barely see my own hand._

Then a thunderous voice came down from the heavens.

"**No cussing"**

_The fuck are you._

"**God"**

_Great. What the hell is happening to me_

"**You will see soon enough"**

_Totally not ominus at all._

Then everything went black, nothingness. Did he die? What happened to him? Will we see hi-

_Oh my god shut the fuck up. I'm not dead, don't listen to him audience. Yeah I break the fourth wall so what. Also i'll get reborn soon so just sit tight._

C'mon you messed the suspense factor up.

_I don't care, your not my mom._

XOXOXO

_Where am I? Fuck nuggets! Wait, did I actually get reborn? I was just joking about that! Wait, there are other people in the room better listen._

"... name him Yuyaga.", said the person who I'm assuming to be my mother.

The baby had golden eyes and blue and red hair, his hair resembled that of a Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist's hair.

_Yuyaga and in japanese, good thing I'm fluent. Right focus, c'mon baby me._

"You can leave soon, you just need to heal.", said the doctor.

_Huh, I'm oddly tired better take a nap_

(baby yawning noises)

"He's so cute" said Yuyaga's 'mother'.

Then the baby was fast asleep

XOXOXO

_So four years have passed and I finally realised where I am, the My Hero Academia universe. Shit you already knew that because of the whole fanfic thing, damn it._

"Yoruya look, I made a sword out of thin air! It's so cool!", I said

The sword was black with a thick gold trim and a white zigzag going down to the bottom on both sides. It looks kind of how the gar blade looks in Buddy fight ace

"It is pretty cool Yuyaga.", said Yoruya

"Zuku will be so excited to see my quirk," I said, " but Bakugo will be salty about it"

" Yes he probably will be mad about how strong your quirk is" she said.

XOXOXO

A/N:

This is my first fanfic so all feedback is good feedback. There will be references in this so I will tell you what they are at the end of the next chapter so don't get worried about that. Will update as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2- Plot Relevant

Chapter 2- Plot relevant

XOXOXO

_Really that's the chapter title. Okay just let's get this over with. You've read the last chapter, I think, if not here's a recap: _

_1.I was transported into MHA_

_2.I got my quirk _

_3\. There is no three_

_There ya happy now, God you people are annoying_

XOXOXO

"Wow that's such a cool quirk Yuyaga!"said Zuku a.k.a Izuku Midorya.

"I know right, I just got it." I said.

"You think your quirk is cool, don't make me laugh." Bakugo said.

"Boomer, just because other people say you have a cool quirk doesn't mean it's the best." I exclaimed.

"Stop calling me Boomer!" Bakugo yelled.

"Never!" I retorted, and got in his face.

Then a little spark of electricity arched from my face to his. Y'know the rival trope in anime.

_Damn four year olds already starting rivalries, now the chapter title kinda makes sense. Oh this is too good, too good._

"Stop yelling you two," said one of the teachers." or you'll get sent to the bad child corner"

"Shut up you damn extra!" yelled Boomer.

"Ya know you're too angry to be a hero!" I yelled in defense of Mr. Irrelevant (the teacher).

"Yuyaga, Kacchan stop fighting," said Zuku.

"Fine, Boomer this isn't over" I said

"Alright we'll finish this later Yuyaga" Boomer grumpily said.

"Thank you Midorya, now if I ever see you two start to fight again you'll get punished" Mr. Irrelevant stated sternly.

"Yes sir" I said

_Ooooooohhhh Boomer is so annoying he has absolutely no respect. Imma punch that mibba's lights out one day. Right, back to the plot relevant things, I think_

XOXOXO

So I got home to a big surprise. You'll find it out like right after this paragraph. Man, can you feel the suspense, the drama, the- y'know what fuck this shit.

"Yuyaga I have some bad news" my 'dad' stated.

" What is it Yaboreo?" I asked

"We're moving away from here" Said Yoruya

"Really, that's the bad news, the only bad thing is that I won't see Zuku as often" I said as bluntly as ever.

"You will make new friends though" said Yaboreo.

"Neat" I said dryly.

_What character will it be though. Could be one or four. I can make do with anyone really, not that hard everyone besides Boomer is good._

XOXOXO

"Um, Zuku I have something to tell you" I said while looking down shamefully.

"No I have something to tell you" Zuku retorted.

"Okay tell me first and I'll tell you second" I suggested

" Okay, I-I-I'm quirkless" Zuku shamefully answered.

"My news is bad as well, I'm moving" I said.

_No no no no no no no no, I won't be there to stop the bullying. Just my luck, this really sucks. Boomer will ruin his life from now on._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Zuku asking "Do you think I can become a hero?"

My answer was, of course, "Yes, with the proper training and technology, you could become a great hero.".

"Thank you, I needed that" Zuku said graciously.

"Just keep your head high and don't let people push you around." I said in my infinite wisdom.

_Only God knows what the future holds for me, I'll just keep my head high and don't look back._

XOXOXO

A/N

Damn that took a long time to write. Anyway thanks for reading this far and here are the references from last chapter:

Children's card game was from Yu-Gi-Oh abridged

Okay new update schedule: two per weekend one per work week.


	3. Chapter 3- New friends

Chapter three- New Friends

_You read the last chapter, if not too bad._

XOXOXO

_Alright new school new friends to make, wait i'm not that fucking type of person. Okay get to the class hopefully have an okay day._

As I walked in one of the teachers said " Ah you must be the new student we have gotten"

"Nah really" I mumbled.

_I'm a fucking ass hole aren't I? Welp good thing I think in english, 'cause if someone reads my mind it wouldn't be good._

"Yes sir" I said.

"Okay, just try to get along with other students" he said

"Will do" I said

Then I moved over to a kid who was alone for some reason.

"Hi I'm Yuyaga Sakado" I said while holding out a hand to shake.

"Go away" he said dryly.

_Wow dick much, this isn't going to be easy is it._

"What's your name?" I asked

"Hitoshi Shinso" he responded.

"Cool, what's your quirk?" I asked

"Brainwash" he responded.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It's basically mind control" He said.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So how does it work?" I asked.

"I ask a question and I can control them," he said.

"That could help you capture a villain without any physical conflict" I stated.

"Wow normally people would tell me it's a villain's quirk" he responded.

"It depends on the person who uses it to determine if it is a villain's quirk" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"It's simple, if you use it for bad it's a villain's quirk, but if you use it for good it is a hero's quirk" I responded.

"Thanks for telling me this" he responded sounding happier.

"No problem" I stated.

_Yes a good character on my side and he has a powerful quirk, this is good._

"So are we friends" he asked.

"Yes, yes we are" I responded.

"Hey, I have a question for you Shinso" I said.

"What is it?" he asked

"Can you introduce me to some people?" I asked

"I don't have a lot of friends in this class" he responded.

"Okay, that's alright. I'll find them on my own." I said.

So I then went over to a blonde kid.

"Hi, I'm Yuyaga Sakado. What's your name" I asked

"I'm Neito Monoma" he responded.

"It's nice to meet you" I said

"It always is" He said extraly

_Wow this man extra as fuck._

"What's your quirk?" I asked

"My quirk is copy," he responded.

"I'm assuming it let's you copy other people's quirks," I said.

"Yes it does, but only emitter and transformation type quirks" he responded.

"That is to be expected," I said.

"Well, what's your quirk?" he asked.

"Oh, it's deity blades." I responded.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It lets me summon a sword out of thin air" I responded.

"Cool." he stated.

"Let me go get someone real quick" I said

"Okay, bye for now" he said.

Then I went back to Shinso

"Hey, Shinso come follow me," I said.

"No, I'm fine where I am" he said.

"No, come follow me", I demanded.

"Fine" he answered.

We went to Monoma.

"Hey, Monama" I said

"Yeah" he responded

"Do you know Shinso?" I asked.

"I've heard of him" he answered

"Well this is him," I said as I pointed to him.

"Hi" Shinso said.

"Hello" said Monoma.

_Just need a third person to join the group. And ah, Mei Hatsume. I can get her to join, I think._

"Hey guys follow me" I said

"Okay" they both said in unison.

Then we went over to Mei Hatsume

"Hello, I'm Yuyaga Sakado. Who are you?" I asked

"Huh, oh, I'm Mei Hatsume" she responded

"Nice to meet you Hatsume" I said.

"Who are the other two people behind you?" she asked

"Oh I'm Hitoshi Shinso" Shinso responded.

"And I'm Neito Monoma" responded Monoma.

_Oh this is going to be good, really good._

"So what we have here is called a friend group" I said.

"Cool" responded Monoma.

"What do we do first?" asked Shinso.

"I don't know" said Hatsume.

"We could just talk" I suggested.

"About what?" asked Monoma.

"Random stuff like heroes and other things" I said.

"I'm fine with that" said Shinso.

"Okay we should call each other by given names first" I said.

"Okay, I can do that," said Mei.

_Damn even in dialogue the author used her first name very nice author, very nice._

So we talked for most of the day and then we went home.

XOXOXO

"So how was your day Yuyaga?" Yoruya asked.

"Good, how was yours?" I responded.

"Not bad" she responded.

"Oh, I also made some new friends today" I said

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Shinso Hitoshi, Neito Monoma, and Mei Hatsume." I responded.

"That's nice Yuyaga" she said

_Damn, it's over and this is almost filler. Almost, because it will be relevant in the future of the fanfic._

XOXOXO

A/N:

Damn one of my longer ones. I'll go into Yuyaga's training with his quirk soon so don't worry about that.

Chapter preview:

_Damn It's almost middle school and I am smooth with my quirk already. I help Neito sometimes, so he improved a lot. I suggested that Hitoshi should learn to fight and get physically stronger so he has a higher chance of becoming a hero. I helped Mei with some of her invintions. A new member to the gang wiIl appear. I made an A.I to help me with stuff and I put the chip inside black and yellow headphones. So I'd say it's a full ten. Wait I forgot about me going into middle school. Don't worry the gang goes to the same middle school. The job of my 'parents' will be revealed by yours truly. _

What shenanigans will the gang get into? What plot relevant things happen next chapter? Will I stop this suspense shit? Idunno.

Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter 4- Training

Chapter 4- Training

_You read the last chapter, if you haven't then your shit out of luck._

XOXOXO

_Damn middle school already it's been a long time since I moved._

"Hhhhhhhaaaaaaa" I yelled.

_Damn training is hard work, at least I made new blades kunai, and a warhammer but with blades instead of a hammer.._

"Hey, Yuyaga" said Neito.

"Sorry we're late" said Hitoshi.

"It's fine, gave me some more time to train my quirk" reassured.

"Alright" responded Hitoshi.

Then a boy with balck hair that was about their age walked up to them.

"Um, are you Yuyaga Sakado?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

_I've never seen him before, maybe he can finish the squad, this is good.._

"What do you need?" I asked.

"C-can you h-help me train?" he asked.

"Yeah I can help," I said.

_And I'll fix his stuttering. Right, training first._

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem. By the way, what's your name?" I asked

"I-it's Hohei Korikosh" he responded.

_Sounds like Kohei Horikoshi the creator of My Hero Academia. _

"What's your quirk Hohei" I asked.

"F-first name basis already?" he asked

"Yup, you didn't answer my question though," I said.

"Oh it's real draw, anything draw becomes real," he answered.

"That could be really useful," I said.

Then Hitoshi pulled me aside.

"Are you sure about him?"he asked

"He can't be that bad, can he?" I responded with a question.

"You never know" said Neito.

"You two are pussies," I said.

"Fine, but if he does anything fishy no more of him" Hitoshi said.

"C'mon he can't be a villain. He also reminds me of an old friend" I said.

"Oh and we're the pussies" Nieto said.

"Yup" I responded.

Then I went back to Hohei.

"Hohei, I can help you train" I said.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

XOXOXO

So we trained until sunset.

"How are *huf* you still *huf* able to *huf* go?" Hitoshi asked.

"Easy, I train more than you" I responded.

"*huf* It's still *huf* hard to *huf* believe" said Neito.

"Yeah *huf* I feel *huf* like I *huf* need to *huf* throw up." said Hohei.

"You all have no stamina" I said

"Anyway, I need to get home" I said

XOXOXO

"Yoruya, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Yuyaga no yelling, please" she begged.

Yoruya p.o.v

_Why doesn't Yuyaga call us mom or dad. It's so weird._

Yuyaga p.o.v.

_She can't steal the point of view, this is my story. And I don't call her mom because I don't see her as my mother. I see my 'real world' mother as my mother. Yoruya does_ _have a resemblance to her though. I know they can't hear me but I will get back, I promise. God I really hate that I just did that._

"Yuyaga, are you there?" she asked as she flicked my head.

I ran up and hugged her.

_God I need a hug right now. Wait. don't show weakness to the audie- fuck it this feels nice._

"Yuyaga?" she asked.

I just kept hugging her and said "Sorry, mom."

"It's okay Yuyaga" she reassured.

I finally released my hug on her.

_This is more character development than anyone in cannon, maybe besides Bakugo. Uuuuuugggg Bakugo sucks_.

Then dad got home.

"I'm home" he said.

"Hey dad" I said.

"What'd you call me?" he asked

"I called you dad" I responded.

_He looks like my old dad too, just slimmer._

"I can get used to that," he said.

"Dad, I have a question"

"What is it?" he responded.

"You're the number two hero in Japan, right?" I asked.

"Yes" he stated.

"What's your quirk?" I asked.

"It's your quirk" he responded.

"That's cool!" I exclaimed

"Please no yelling" mom said.

"Yes ma'am" I responded.

XOXOXO

_Damn a year since then, and another year of school until I go to U.A.. Can't wait to meet Present Mic, he seems cool. Anyway back to the A.I. I'm working on._

All anyone could hear was the sound of someone hitting the keys of a computer.

"Holy shit I'm done" I said in italian.

_Yeah I speak multiple languages get over it audience._

"Now download it to the chip and…" I said.

The computer read 'Download Complete'.

"Now to put the chip in the headphones" I said.

The headphones were connected by a thin metal bar and the part the sound came out of was back with a yellow outline.

"Aaaaaand done" I stated.

So I put them on, but I put them on with the bar pointing back.

"Sword, play Never Gonna' Give You Up by Rick Astley" I commanded.

" Yes sir" It responded in a British accent.

_It played! Yeah I named it Sword, doesn't stand for anything just sounded cool at the time._

"I can't wait to show the squad this, they'll be so surprised." I commented.

"I think they will like it" Sword stated.

"I know they will" I responded.

Then I went out of my room to show mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad, look!" I almost yelled.

"Headphones?" Dad said.

"The greatest thing science has made" Mom said sarcastically.

"No there is an A.I. inside, and I made the A.I" I corrected.

"Yeah right" Dad said.

"Put it on and say sword, then you can give it a command." I instructed

"Okay" he said unsurely.

"Sword, what is the weather?" he asked.

"Partially cloudy and 80 degrees" said Sword.

"Dang that's not bad" Dad said.

He handed them back to me.

_Not bad. It gave a perfect depiction of what it was asked. It's nearly perfect, and he said not bad. Good things don't get praised enough._

XOXOXO

"Hey, guys. Iactually made that A.I. you said I couldn't make" I said.

I pulled out Sword from my bag.

"That's just headphones" Hitoshi said.

"Yeah I don't see how it's different from regular headphones" said Neito.

"G-give it a second l-look, i-it could be really cool" Hohei defended.

"Yeah it can't be just headphones" Mei stated.

"Okay, Hitoshi since you don't think it'll be good try it on. Also say Sword, then give it a command" I instructed.

"Fine" He said while grabbing them.

He put them on and said "Sword, play All Star."

"Yes sir" Sword responded.

It played.

"Holy hell, it worked. That is amazing, Yuyaga." he complemented.

"Well obviously someone can see talent." I said.

_Oh my god thank you Hitoshi you could obviously see it is amazing._

"Guys, we have one more year of middle school." I said.

"Then let's all go to U.A." Neito suggested.

"Well I'm going to enroll in the support course" Mei said.

"Me and Neito will go to the hero course," I said.

"I'll g-go to the business course" said Hohei.

"That leaves me with general education" said Hitoshi sounding disappointed.

"You can transfer to the hero course after the sports festival" I reminded Hitoshi.

"I know" Hitoshi said.

XOXOXO

A/N:

Damn that took a long time to write. Also the stuff about Yuyaga and calling Yuoruya and Yaboreo mom and dad is big character development for him. Also sorry if I contradicted what chapter two said, but I will add more chapter as much as I can.

Now to the chapter preview.

"Now I will pass out the sheets for what you want your career to be"

_Fucking going to U.A. bitches. Shit that came out wrong, just like how Bakugo did._

_Get roasted, dick. _

"Oh five people want to go to U.A." said the teacher.

_Yeah me and the squad want to go there, dick._

How will he fair in the entrance exam? Will he stop fucking cussing? Will he finally meet Jirou? Will I stop this suspense shit? Nope.

Read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Chapter 5- UA

Chapter 5- U.A

XOXOXO

_I have to do this part. You read the last chapter, if not go fucking read it you fucking pri-._

_Right, have to somewhat show respect to you, I'm sorry what I meant was dick not fucking prick._

XOXOXO

It's been a year since I made sword.

"I'm going to pass out the sheets for what you want your career to be" the teacher stated.

"Oh, look five people want to go to U.A." he said

_Yeah me and the squad want to go there, dick._

XOXOXO

It's the entrance exam time.

_Damn I thought U.A. was big but this is, this is insanely huge._

"Welp, time to fucking destroy this entrance exam" I mumbled.

"Like you could do anything" a girl said

I turned to see who it was, and it was Jirou.

_Damn fuck shit she heard tha- oooohhhhh best girl._

"Yeah, I could do a lot, dick" I retorted

"Shut up" she said.

"I totally won that" I said.

She just flipped me while walking inside.

"She likes me" I said.

_I screwed that up big time_

Hey author here, Yuyaga you read the description of the story right?

_Yeah, why?_

That means you read the ships for the story right?

_Yeah, oh, I'm the oc. Thanks man._

No problem.

_I didn't screw it up, that's good._

"Hey, Yuyaga!" Neito shouted.

"Hey man" I said.

"I call 1-A" I said.

"Damn it" he said.

"You were just too slow" I said.

XOXOXO

_God nothing exciting is happening. Present Mic is just explaining the rules for the exam. I mean Iida interrupted, but that was it._

"And you can go to the testing grounds!" Present Mic said.

_Oh thank God._

So we went.

"AND GO!" Present Mic yelled over the intercom.

And I dashed off to fight robots.

_Damn fifty points already. And it hasn't been a minute yet._

A couple more minutes passed and I already had 200 points.

_Holy that many points. I mean, I'll get 420 points just for the lols._

And time was almost up and I had 420 points.

_I'm a fucking try hard._

Then the zero-pointer came up.

_Are there any people over-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Jirou screaming "Help!"

My legs move on their own. I threw a kunai at one of its 'eyes' and puffed up into smoke and teleported to the kunai. Then I jumped backwards off of it and summoned the combined form of the three weapons I made

"**DEITY STAR TORNADO!" **I yelled.

Then a forty-five degree angle light tornado pierced the robot, destroying it.

I went back to the ground and got the rubble off of Jirou.

_This is like Zuku and Uraraka, accept I didn't need to be saved from a big fall._

"Thank you" she said.

"No biggie" I responded.

"How do I repay you?" she asked.

"Get healed up" I responded.

"But I-" she said right before I interrupted her.

"No buts" I interrupted.

"Let me heal her up young man" said Recovery Girl.

"Yes ma'am" I responded.

_She totally likes me._

XOXOXO

In Recovery Girl's office.

"You're finally up, sleepyhead" I said

"Huh, oh hey" she responded.

"Recovery Girl said you were free to go once you woke up" I said

"Okay" she said while getting up.

She tripped over her own feet. And I caught her.

_Fucking clutz._

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she responded.

She got out of my grasp.

"Bye" she said

"Yeah, bye" I responded.

_Welp time to go home. Wonder what's for dinner. Need more practice with the deity axe, though. The kunai and sword are fine._

XOXOXO

"Hey mom I'm home" I said.

"Hello Yuyaga. Could you help me in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

_Smells good, I mean really good. Can't give an accurate description though._

"What do ya need help with?" I asked.

"Can you pass me the salt?" she asked.

"Yup" I responded.

_Into it already, damn._

We cooked enough for me, her, and dad. A couple minutes passed and dad finally got home.

"I'm home" he said.

"Hey dad" I responded.

"Something smells good" he said.

"Yeah, the food we cooked" I said.

XOXOXO

The acceptance letter came in today.

"Yuyaga, the acceptance letter came in" mom said.

I zoomed out my room and grabbed it and then zoomed back to my room.

"Hello young Sakado!" All Might yelled from the hologram that came out of this ring thing.

_I have ears, dick!_

"You got the highest score on the entrance exam in the history of U.A" He said.

The rankings popped up and I got 420 villain points and 69 rescue points.

"Nice" I said.

"You are in class 1-A and your homeroom teacher is Shota Aizawa" he said.

The video ended.

I zoomed out my room to tell mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad, I got in, I got in!" I yelled.

"That's great!" dad said.

"What class did you get into?" she asked.

"Class 1-A" I responded.

"Let me go get the list of supplies I need" I said.

I went and got them from the envelope.

"Here it is," I said.

"We'll go get them tomorrow," said mom. 

"Okay" I responded.

XOXOXO

_So back at U.A., welp time to be the best._

I went to class 1-A and Bakugo was yelling at Iida.

"Shut up you damn extra!" Bakugo yelled

"That's an annoying kuriboh" I said.

"Hello, I am Tenya Iida from-" he said before he got interrupted.

"I don't give a single fuck" I cut him off.

"Such language should not be at U.A.!" he yelled.

"Once again I don't give a single fuck" I repeated.

I sat down and put my headphones on.

"Sword, play my playlist" I whispered.

"Yes sir" he responded.

"Are you listening to me!?" Iida questioned.

_Obviously fucking not. I don't give a damn about that shit._

"You mother fucking anoying dick" I said in italian.

_I said get over it audience._

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, you simpleton. I said it in italian, of course you can't understand me" I responded.

_Fucking dumbass._

"Okay, what did you say in italian?" he questioned.

"None of your business." I said

"If you're here to make friends, get out" Aizawa-sensei said.

_Oh thank you Aizawa._

XOXOXO

A/N:

Holy hell that took a long time to write. Thank you for making it to the end, I thought I lost you there. Any way that's over.

On to the chapter preview!

"Infinite" Aizawa said.

"How?"

"Super manly"

"That's insane"

"That damn extra"

Various students said

"You think that's impressive?" I asked.

"Yeah" another student said.

"Really, that was like a warm up for me," I said.

"We can still beat him in other categories right?" One student asked.

"Not likely" another said

"C'mon believe in yourselves" I said.

Will any of them overcome his power? Will he gain the respect of others? Will I ever stop this suspense shit? Again nope.

Read the next chapter to find out.


	6. Chapter 6- First days at UA part one

Chapter 6- First days of U.A. Part one

XOXOXO

_You read the last chapter. I'm not being annoyed by this as much as usual._

XOXOXO

"If you're here to make friends, get out" said Aizawa.

_I want to stand up and walk out just because. Like no actual reason, I mean accept for the lols._

"Who is that?" Kirashima asked.

"It's probably our homeroom teacher" I said.

"It took you 20 seconds to shut up" said Aizawa.

_That's more than the 8 seconds in cannon._

"Get these uniforms on and get to the field" he demanded.

"What about orientation?" asked Uraraka.

"Teachers can make their own teaching style at U.A." said Aizawa.

On the field.

"Okay, we're going to do a quirk assessment test" he said.

"Neat" I said.

"You think it's neat?" he asked.

"Well we've never done this before, so it seems neat right now" I responded.

"Okay, if you think it's neat, the last person in the test will get expelled" he said.

"You can't do that" most of the class said.

_Oh you poor souls._

"Sakado, you got first on the entrance exam, so come here and throw the ball using your quirk. I don't care how you do it, just use your quirk" he commanded.

"Yes sir" I responded.

I pulled out my sword and hit the ball upwards. Then I switched to the kunai and spun the ball on the tip, and launched it upward again. Finally I switched to the axe and threw it at the ball, and a light beam launched it into space.

"Infinite" Aizawa said.

"How?"

"Super manly"

"That's insane"

"That damn extra"

Various students said

"You think that's impressive?" I asked.

"Yeah" another student said.

"Really, that was like a warm up for me," I said.

"We can still beat him in other categories right?" One student asked.

"Not likely" another said

"C'mon believe in yourselves" I said.

The tests went and I got first in all of them. Also Zuku uses full cowling now, so he wasn't last. Mineta got expelled, though. I'm just messin' no one got expelled.

Back in the classroom

"You have to join a club to pass this year" Aizawa said

_So ya'll know about the butterfly effect right. Me just being alive changes everything. So now we have to join a club for some reason. I obviously went to the music club._

XOXOXO

"Hey mom, I'm home" I said.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked.

"Good" I responded.

"How was yours?" I asked.

"Good" she responded.

"I got first place on the quirk assessment test" I recalled.

"That's good for you," she said.

"Yup, also Zuku and Boomer are in my class," I said.

"Oh, they're in your class, that's awesome," she said.

_Also everyone accept Hagakure. She was forgettable, unlike everyone else. Maybe except Ojiro. Damn the actual couple is forgettable. Wonder who I'll be paired up with tomorrow._

XOXOXO

So the first classes have passed and so did lunch. Time for hero training.

"**I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON**!" All Might yelled.

"I have ears dumb ass!" I yelled in italian.

"**What did you say young Sakado?**" he asked.

"I said I have ears, and that was loud" I responded.

"**Oh, I'm sorry about that**" he apologized.

"But with more colorful language" I added.

"**Okay, but I do not support cursing**" he responded.

_Any sentence I say that I curse in is in italian._

"That's normal for a fucking adult" I said.

"**What language do you speak that in?**" he asked.

"Italian" I responded

"**Why?**" he asked.

"Oh, it's a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference" I responded.

_You may be thinking, 'Is that a JoJo reference?' and to that I say yes have you not watched part five._

"**Okay, not going to ask what that is,**" he said.

_Fucking normie._

Then we went to 'Training Ground Gamma' after he told us to get our hero costumes on. Mine looked like Kirito's outfit from the SAO arc, but the main color was gold and the accents were white. It also had one sword sheath two for the two kunais and a circular tube for the axe.

"**Ask your questions after I explain everything,**" he said.

"**This will be battle training. You will be put into teams of two against another team inside a building. The first team will be heroes and the other team will be the villains. The teams will be chosen at random. The villains will be protecting a fake bomb. The heroes have to touch it or capture the villains with this capture tape. The villains win if they protect the bomb until time runs out or they capture the heroes. Any questions?**" he explained.

Almost everyone came at him with questions.

"**No questions, alright let's get started,**" he said.

The board showed the teams. They were:

Team A

Midoriya, Uraraka

Team B

Sakado, Jirou

Team C

Bakugo, Kirashima

Team D

Todoroki, Yaoyarozu

Team E

Sero, Tsuyu

Team F

Tokoyami, Koda

Team G

Kaminari, Ashido

Team H

Ojiro, Mineta

Team I

Sato, Aoyama

Team J

Iida, Shouji

_So those are the teams, neat._

"**The first teams will be Team B as the heroes and Team D as the villains.**" he said.

So they prepared for five minutes.

"**And Start**" he said.

Jirou tried to go in, but I stopped her because Todoroki was going to flash freeze the whole thing.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problemo" I responded.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway let's go in," I said.

So we did.

"It's cold" she said.

"That's because the building was flash frozen" I said.

"Yeah whatever," she said.

"Here have my jacket" I said

I took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she responded.

"No biggie" I said

So we walked until Todoroki blocked our path.

"What's up peppermint" I said.

"Peppermint?" he asked.

"Yup" I responded.

"I'm here to capture you" he said.

"Yeah, no thanks" I responded.

"So are we gonna' fight or not?" I asked.

He got in a fighting stance.

_Shit I have to fight him, FUCK! Oh, did I mention I have my headphones on, 'cause I do._

"Sword play my playlist" I said

"Yes sir" he responded.

I brought out my sword, and he launched an ice wall at me. I sped toward it and hit it with my sword.

To Be Continued

A/N :

Holy shit that's a cliffhanger. Welp that took a long time to write. Kinda had writers block. Anyway, That's an annoying Kuriboh is obviously from Yu-Gi-Oh abridged.

Onto the chapter preview:

_Fuck you guys it's a cliffhanger, no preview for you._

Will Yuyaga beat Todoroki? Will he be class president? What will happen to them? Will I stop with this fucking suspense shit? Not at all

Read the next chapter to find out.


	7. Chapter 7- First days at UA part two

Chapter 7- First days at U.A. part two

XOXOXO

_Okay can't talk right now in the middle of fighting Peppermint._

XOXOXO

The ice wall exploded into tiny shards. Then he shot another one at me. I dodged.

"You're too predictable" I said.

"So are you" he said.

"How?" I asked while running at him.

"Easy" he said while shooting an ice wall at me.

It hit me.

_IT HIT ME?! IT FUCKING HIT ME?!_

I put the sword back in the sheath. It disappeared into light. Then I pulled out the kunai from the holders on my legs.

_Try this on for size, dick._

I threw it at the wall behind him.

"You missed" he said.

"Did I?" I asked.

"Huh" he said.

I teleported to the kunai.

"What the?" he said.

I jumped off and punched him.

Todoroki P.O.V.

_The hell is this. He's more powerful than I expected._

I shot another ice wall at him. He jumped over it.

_Shit, I can't hold him off much longer. I need my fire to beat him, but I've sworn off of it. I'm going to lose. I really need to finish this._

"Why don't you use your fire side?" he asked.

"It's my father's quirk" I responded.

"That's bullshit!" he yelled.

"It's your quirk, you can do what you want with it" he said.

My fire erupted from my left side. The ice melted off.

Yuyaga P.O.V.

_He finally used his fire, I'm good. Time to use my absorbing technique._

I went for my sword and grabbed it with all the fingers on that hand but the thumb. I pushed the hidden sheath with my thumb. It was behind the normal one. Then the sheaths formed an X. I then pulled out a one handed sword from it.

He shot a fireball at me and I hit it with my left sword and it was absorbed into it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I absorbed it" I responded.

He just grunted and shot an ice wall at me. I, once again, absorbed it, but into the right one. He kept shooting them at me and I kept absorbing them. I then used my dual sword absorbing attack.

"**DUAL STREAM BURST!**" I yelled the attack name.

The swords were coated in fire and ice and I kept slashing at Todoroki. He then flew back after each attack. He was knocked out after I stopped, so I taped his hands together.

_Holy fucking shit, I actually won. I beat Peppermint, hell yeah. Anyway time to get the bomb._

"**Todoroki is down**" All bitch said.

So I went to discover the bomb when "**Jirou is down**".

_Fuck, better win this soon._

Luckily the bomb room was on the next floor.

"Ah, I see you finally came," she said.

"Ha, yes I'm here Hedgehog" I said.

"Hedgehog?" she asked.

"Your ponytail" I responded.

"You are very creative" she complimented.

"Stop, you're too kind" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

"That was sarcasm, and can you let me pass so I can win?" I asked.

"I can't let you do that" she responded.

"Worth a shot," I said.

So I threw a kunai right next to the bomb and teleported to it. Then I touched it.

"**Hero Team Wins**" Said All Ass.

"Nah really!" I yelled.

XOXOXO

All of the matches went well. I'm not going to explain because that would take too long.

_You can make up the matches in your head people._

So we were going home when "Hey, Sakado?" asked Peppermint.

"Yeah Peppermint" I responded.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problemo" I said.

So he was about to go off when I said "Peppermint wait"

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a picture of him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"One second… aaand done" I said

I clipped his face on macaroni, then I showed it to him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a Todoroni" I said.

"Oh, by the way, what's your number" I asked.

He gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" he said.

I sent him the Todoroni.

"Bye Peppermint" I said.

I ran off.

Todoroki P.O.V.

_Now I have to go back to hell. Well I'll try to heal my relationship with my father, maybe. I will probably just ask him to help me with controlling my fire._

When I got home Fuyumi greeted me as usual, and I said I needed to see father.

"Father can you help me control my fire?" I asked while I walked into the training room.

"Shoto, you finally have accepted your fire side!" he yelled.

"But can you help me train it?" I asked.

_I hate asking him for help, but I must if I want to become one of the best heroes._

"I will help you train!" he exclaimed.

_God this is going to be hell, isn't it? Well I will only ask him for pointers._

"I only need pointers on it" I said.

So we started training. I said he needed to be a better person to surpass All Might.

"No your form is all off, try this," he said while demonstrating it.

I tried it, and it worked.

"Thank you" I said.

"Okay, just don't mess up next time" he said.

"Wow, normally you would have hit me," I said.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A compliment" I responded.

"You are too out there today," he said.

"One of my friends is rubbing off on me" I corrected.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Yuyaga Sakado" I responded.

"Is he the son of-" he said before I cut him off.

"Blademaster, yes" I finished.

"Why are you friends with _him_?" he asked.

"He got me to use my fire" I answered.

"So he's not useless" he said.

"He also beat me in a fight" I added.

"You got in a fight?!" he shouted.

"It was battle training" corrected.

"You will beat him next time" he said.

"He might be able to beat you," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"He can absorb the power of quirks" I answered.

"His father isn't able to do that," he said.

"Exactly why he beat me, I didn't know he could do that," I responded.

"Ah, so it was a surprise to you?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"So you know all of his tricks now?" he questioned.

"Most of them" I responded.

"Okay" he said, "Training is concluded".

"Yes sir" I responded.

Yuyaga P.O.V.

_Wonder how Peppermint is doing with his dad. _

"Yuyaga, dinner is ready" mom said.

"Okay" I responded.

_Alright gonna' go eat, and then get prepared for tomorrow._

We went to the table.

"So how was your day?" dad asked.

"Not bad, how was yours" I responded.

"It was good," he said.

"We had All Might for hero training today" I recalled.

"That's nice" he said.

"Yeah, he is loud though" I said.

"Yeah he can be loud sometimes, but he is a good man," he said.

"Yeah, I know. You know Endeavor, I'm friends with his son" I said.

"How did this friendship come to be?" he inquired.

"We had battle training, and I got him to use his fire side" I said.

"Fire side?" he asked.

"He has an ice side and a fire side" I said.

"Why didn't he use his fire side up till now?" he asked.

"His dad was not the best," I responded.

"Okay" he responded.

We finished dinner and I got prepared mentally and physically.

_Okay in cannon we have USJ and class president tomorrow. The main thing is USJ but we will get through that. I have a plan for the Nomu. Use deity star tornado on it maybe absorb its attacks for protection. Wait butterfly effect, it might not be tomorrow. At least I'm prepared for that. Welp better get some sleep._

XOXOXO

Back at school

"Okay, you have to pick two class representatives" Aizawa said.

Everyone wanted to be the class president so I asked "Why don't we vote?"

"That is a good idea Sakado" said Iida.

"But you can't vote for yourself" I said.

So we voted.

The winners were me with 10 votes an Yaoyorozu with 3 votes.

"Now that they're picked, Sakado go to Nezu's office" Aizawa said.

"Yes sir" I said.

XOXOXO

Now that that's over, the references were:

The JoJo one and the SAO one.

Preview time.

_Alright since I got 100% on the knowledge assessments, I have advanced classes. No USJ today but there is another training exercise, I'm not going to tell you what it is._

What are his extra classes? How will he fair in them? What is the next training exercise? Will I ever stop this suspense shit? Fuck no!

Read the next chapter to find out.


	8. Chapter 8- Unbelievable

Chapter 8- Unbelievable

XOXOXO

_Just read the last chapter, please and thank you._

XOXOXO

"Hello !" said Nezu gleefully.

"Hello " I responded.

"Just Nezu will suffice" he said.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Okay, to the point. You aced all of the assessments we had you take. You need to be put in more advanced classes than you are in now." he said.

"Okay, what'll they be?" I asked.

"You will spend your first two in the support course and the rest with me," he said.

_Great, the fucking support course. Too many explosions. I mean the support course is great. Well I guess it's on my level, but I don't feel like going there._

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Stuff" I responded.

"You will not get in trouble with me if you curse" he reminded.

"Really, fuck yeah" I said.

"Quite the colorful vernacular" he commented.

"No shit" I responded.

_I'm starting to like Nezu, he let's me curse. I need to break that habit though._

"Off to the support course!" he exclaimed.

So I went and "Yuyaga!" Mei yelled and ran up and hugged me.

_SHIT! I forgot she was here. Well can't back out now._

"Mei, personal space" I reminded.

"Huh, oh, sorry" she responded.

"Don't do it again" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Who is he?"

"New student"

"But he's in the hero course"

"You're right, so why is he here?"

"How does Hatsume know him?"

"Shut the fuck up" I said, again in italian.

They all looked at me.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I'm too smart for the normal classes they gave us, so I'm here now," I explained.

Power Loader entered the room and said "Ah, Sakado you're here"

"Well obviously" I responded.

_He's fucking creepy. Welp imma get the fuck outa here._

"Sakado sit down" he said

"Aight" I responded.

_Fucking, just let's get this over with._

A student raised their had hand.

"Yes, _I didn't bother to listen to their name"_ Power Loader said_._

"How come he doesn't have to take the entrance exam?" they asked.

"Yeah, he should" another added.

"It's like cheating!" another one exclaimed.

_Shit they're rioting._

"Fine I'll take the exam, only if you'll shut up." I said.

"Really?" one asked.

"If it'll make you shut up, then absolutely" I responded.

"Okay, Sakado you have two hours to make a support item that will help a hero" Power Loader said.

"Aight" I said.

So I took all of the hours to make a pair of goggles. It sends a small jolt of electricity when it sees something through the sensors, and it makes the brain give the nerves commands to make your muscles move on their own.

"It's a pair of dodging goggles" I said while finishing.

"It needs to function well though" Power Loader said.

"Okay, get Nezu in here," I said.

"Why him?" Power Loader asked.

"He's cool" I responded.

"Okay, we'll get him in here" he said.

So Nezu came here in the span of two minutes.

"Why do you need me Power Loader?" Nezu asked.

"Sakado wanted to take the entrance exam," he responded.

"Ah, then he will be graded on it" Nezu said.

"Okay, Sakado get your goggles" Power Loader said.

"Aight" I responded.

So I got them and said "Nezu put these on".

He put them on and asked "What do I do?".

"Just relax" I responded.

"Okay" he said.

And I threw a punch at him and he dodged.

"Did you try to dodge?" I asked.

"No I relaxed like you said" he responded "I give it a 10"

"That's better than I could do" Power Loader said "10 as well".

"That's a full 10!" I exclaimed.

"How did he do that?" a student asked.

"He said he was too smart for the hero course's normal courses" another answered.

"Got that right," I said.

"How is he smart?" one student asked.

"Simple, I study" I said.

"But you're hyperactive" he said.

"That's how I stay up to study" I responded.

"Oh," he said.

_They're so fucking stupid, or I'm just super big brain. I'm probably just super big brain._

"Welp um, it's been fun talking to you, accept it hasn't. So may you please be quiet, or at least not talk to me?" I asked.

_And you thought I was an extravert._

"Alright time for the lesson," said Power Loader.

_Yay, time to zone out._

So I waited.

_Oh my god how long do I have lef-_

"Sakado your time in this class is over" said Power Loader.

_Oh thank God._

I got up and went to Nezu's office.

"Hey Nezu" I said while walking in.

"Hello Sakado" he responded.

"How was the support class?" he asked.

"Boring as fuck" I responded.

"What made it boring?" he asked.

"Not enough hands on shit" I answered.

"Nezu, do I curse too much?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"At least you're truthful" I said.

"Are you ready for your first lesson" he asked.

"Probably not" I said.

"Too bad" He said.

"Fine, what is the lesson?" I asked.

"Reading someone" he answered.

"And that means…" I said.

"Watching someone's actions and determining their thoughts through their actions" he finished.

"So like how Uraraka likes Zuku?" I asked.

"Precisely" he responded.

"Oh, Okay" I said.

"Now to start, look for their expressions and their body language," he said.

"Don't I get a person to test it on?" I asked.

"If you would like," he responded.

"Okay, I want to examine a teacher" I said.

"I can accommodate that," he said.

"Cool, can it be All Ass, I mean All Might?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Neat" I responded.

He pressed a button and All Might appeared at the door in like ten seconds.

"**Yes Nezu?**" he asked.

"I'm teaching Sakado and he wanted to experiment with you" he responded.

"**Ah, of course Nezu**" he boomed.

"My turn to talk" I said.

"**What did you want to ask?**" he asked.

"How do you know Zuku?" I asked.

"**From nowhere**" he said like he was hiding something.

"Really?" I asked.

"**Yes**" he said.

"But Zuku was once quirkless and now he has one, sounds kinda fishy to me" I responded.

"**Are you saying I gave him his quirk?**" he asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I answered.

"**Well I didn't**" he said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I reassured.

"Yes he is quite trustable" Nezu said.

"Then again there is that chance of me telling someone" I said.

"**Now I will not tell you anything else,**" I said.

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid" I said.

"**Okay, I did give him his quirk**" he confessed.

"He is your successor isn't he?" I asked.

"**Yes**" he said.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"**Recovery Girl, Nezu, an old friend, and a villain named All For One**" he responded.

"Didn't All For One destroy most of your respiratory organs?" I asked.

"**Yes, and how did you know?**" he asked.

"I dug deep on the internet" I responded.

"You can also transform into your skinny form in front of me" I added.

He puffed up into smoke and was in his skinny form.

"Thank you for not letting my time limit hit" he thanked.

"No problemo" I said.

"Now I have no need for you anymore, you may leave" I said.

"Okay, bye" he responded while leaving.

Once he left Nezu asked "Why did you call him All Ass before?"

"Simple, I don't like him very much," I responded.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"He is too loud, and my hearing is really good. Also he is too secretive" I responded.

"How did you find out his secret about Midoriya so fast?" he said.

"I put the large pieces together" I responded.

"Oh, well back to your class with me," he said.

"But I did that so easily" I complained.

"Too bad there are people better than him at that." he said.

"Shit you right" I said.

"Okay so back to what I was saying, you have to examine their figure to reveal things about them," he said.

_This is going to be long isn't it._

Contrary to what I thought it went by pretty quick.

"Alright your homework is to find out something you didn't know about one of your parents" he said before the lunch bell rang.

"Yes sir" I responded.

XOXOXO

"Hey Yuyaga" Neito said as I sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"So I heard you were too smart for your regular classes" teased Hitoshi.

"Yup" I said.

"You are lucky, you have your hero class after lunch" said Neito.

"You a-all are l-lucky, you d-don't have to learn about d-dumb s-stuff all d-day" said Hohei.

"Good point" I said.

"Hey Yuyaga" Zuku said while walking up to the table I was sitting at.

"Zuku, long time no see," I said.

"Yeah it has been long" Zuku said.

"You have a cool quirk too" I added.

"Yeah Uraraka said that too," he said.

"You mean your girlfriend" I teased.

His face became as red as a tomato in like a nanosecond.

"I'm just messn', you're not that bold" I said.

Uraraka came up behind him and I said "You two can't be separated, anyway come sit down".

"So why did you invite that 1-A trash to our table?" said Neito.

"You're a dick, y'know," I said.

"Aw, the baby can't take a joke" he teased.

"Anyway, Zuku, Uraraka, how's your relationship going?" I asked.

They both turned red as a tomato.

"Ha, you should see your faces!" I said.

"Really Sakado?" Uraraka asked while calming down.

"You can call me Yuyaga, I mean your boyfriend does it" I said.

Me, Hitoshi, Hohei, Mei, and Nieto all laughed super hard.

"Okay that's enough teasing for now" Hitoshi commanded.

"Thank you, what's your name again?" Zuku asked.

"It's Shinso" said Hitoshi.

"Boomer would call you an extra" I said.

"Who's Boomer?" asked Uraraka.

"Oh, h-he's B-Bakugo" said Hohei.

"No Boomer is Boomer, obviously," I said.

"Oh Yuyaga, why weren't you in the classes today?" askd Zuku.

"Oh, I'm too smart for those basic classes," I said.

"Oh that makes sense" Uraraka said.

"Hey Zuku your quirk is like All Might's quirk" I said.

"W-w-well I m-mean you're n-n-not w-wrong" he stuttered.

"I haven't seen his quirk" Hitoshi said.

"Me neither" said Neito

"It must be strong if it's like All Might's quirk" said Mei.

"I'm messin" I said.

"O-oh" Zuku said.

"Or am I" I teased.

"Yuyaga" he complained.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" I said.

"L-lunch is going t-to end s-soon" said Hohei.

"Aight, we better wrap things up" I said.

"Okay It's been nice talking with you Yuyaga" said Uraraka.

"That's totally not sarcasm at all" I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't" Uraraka said.

"Yeah, okay, with all the teasing it must have been really nice" I said.

"That's mean Yuyaga" said Zuku.

"You're defending your girlfriend, so manly" I said imitating Kirashima.

"Haha very funny Yuyaga" Zuku said.

"Yup" I said.

The bell that ends lunch rang.

XOXOXO

We were all in class and quiet when Aizawa walked in and said "Get your hero suits on and get to training ground beta" he said while opening up the slots in the wall.

When we were walking out Jirou pointed at the jacket and said "That thing is heavy".

"That is the point" I responded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it looks cool when it falls off," I responded.

"That's your reason?" she questioned.

"Also it helps me train" I said.

When we got out Aizawa said "Today's training will be a battle royale".

_Where have I seen battle royales before. Shit not that hellhole again. I'm talking about you Fortnite._

"Everyone will go to a different building and try to find each other. Once you find someone try to capture them with the capture tape" Aizawa explained.

_Seems easy, I mean my training paid off in the past so why won't it now._

"Okay go find your building and begin when I say start" Aizawa said.

We all found our hiding spots when Aizawa said "And Go"

XOXOXO

A/N:

Damn writers block fucking sucks. This is another cliffhanger. I know wow I'm a dick. Also I will add another character to this *cough* Kevin *cough*. Yes throwback to the first chapter. Also USJ begins soon maybe after the next chapter, I don't know.

Will our main character win the battle royale? Will the ships actually come into the story? Why the fuck do I do this? Will I stop this suspense shit? As always no.

Read the next chapter to find out.


	9. Chapter 9- and so it begins

Chapter 9-

XOXOXO

_Alright read the last chapter if you haven't also maybe follow this oh and maybe leave a review. I thought I would do that earlier._

XOXOXO

"And Go" said Aizawa.

_I'll stay here and be a camper. I'm a genius! My intelligence is a 7/5 get fucked._

I heard explosions coming my way.

_Ooh, Boomer, this is going to be good._

"Where are you, you redshirt?!" he yelled.

I went in front of him and said "Right fucking here".

He shot multiple explosions at me, and me being the awesome person I am, I dodged.

"You need to be faster than that big boy" I said.

"Use your full power on me!" he demanded.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face though" I teased.

"Stop looking down on me!" he yelled.

"Is your superiority complex kicking in?" I asked.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Aight" I said.

"**X Dual Swords!**" I called.

I did the super special thing where I pull out two swords, and the bottom of the jacket fell off and the sleeves rolled up. I pulled them out and started absorbing his explosions.

"You're hiding behind your swords" he said.

"No I'm using my full power, like you asked," I responded.

"How is this your full power?" he asked.

"Simple," I responded ,"I'm using your power against you".

I kept absorbing the explosions and he got more agitated. He finally stopped.

"My turn" I said "**SLASHING EXPLOSION!**".

I jumped up put the swords behind me and explosions came from the tips of them launching me forward. Once I was close enough, I put them at his chest and fired off a big explosion. He launched backwards and I kept hitting him with the swords. he looked tired after that barrage.

"That all you got?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" he responded.

He aimed his grenade gauntlet at me and shot it. It rumbled through the hallway, luckily I dodged.

"Can't touch this" I teased.

"Get back here you little shit!" he yelled.

"Language" I responded.

He ran at me with multiple explosions.

"How do you like that" he said.

"Harder" I said.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Don't fucking insult her!" I yelled back.

I ran at him with blinding speed and hit him with my swords, and I didn't miss any of them. He was knocked out so I tied him up.

"Bakugo has been eliminated" Aizawa said.

**Todoroki P.O.V.**

"Bakugo has been eliminated" said Aizawa sensei.

_Wonder who took him out._

Ashido was melting through my ice.

_I have to focus._

"You're not going to beat me, I am going to beat Sakado" I said.

"You can't beat Ace" she responded.

I shot a fireball at her, and it made contact.

"Ow, that hurt" she complained.

"It's supposed to" I said.

I tied her up and she asked "You like tying me up don't you?".

"Shut up" I responded.

"Ashido has been eliminated" said Aizawa.

Ojiro confronted me.

"Hello Todoroki" he said.

I shot an ice wall at him and he jumped over it and he hit me with his tail.

"You need to stop relying on your quirk so much," he said.

"Be quiet" I responded.

I hit him with a fireball and then trapped him in an ice wall. I tied him up and walked off.

"Ojiro has been eliminated" said Aizawa.

**Deku P.O.V.**

_Three people have been eliminated, and one was Kacchan._

Kirashima punched me in the gut, and knocked the wind out of me.

_One for All full cowling!_

"Smash!" I yelled while I punched him in the face.

"You can't hurt me," he said.

"Shoot Style!" I yelled.

I jumped up and axe kicked him.

"**MANCHESTER SMASH!**" I yelled.

He cracked the ground under him and started falling backwards. Once he was on the ground I took the opportunity to tie him up.

"Kirashima has been eliminated" said Aizawa sensei.

"Aw man" said Kirashima.

Tape hit my chest and pulled me sideways.

"I can't let you do that" said Sero.

When I was close enough I punched him in the face, leaving a bruise.

"Ow!" he yelled.

_I have to beat him, I have to win._

"I can't lose, I have to beat Yuyaga" I said.

"You're trying to beat Ace?" he asked.

I tied him up while asking "Ace?".

"Sero has been eliminated" said Aizawa sensei.

"That's what me, Ashido, Kaminari, and Kirashima call him" he responded.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"He's 1-A's ace" he answered.

"I guess he is," I said.

I walked off trying to find someone else.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

"Hey Kaminari" I said.

"Ah, Ace, you're here" he said.

"Yup" I responded.

"So do we fight?" he asked.

"You could give me the win" I said.

"I could, but... Tokoyami now!" he yelled.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled.

"**X Dual Swords!**" I yelled.

_Ha, I have plot armor._

Dark Shadow flew at me and I blocked with one of my swords.

"Ha,I'm absorbing the darkness from him," I said.

"**BATTERY DISCHARGE**" said Kaminari.

I absorbed the electricity with the other sword. Dark Shadow kept flying at me and I kept absorbing his power.

_I need a new super attack name. Hmm, electricity is bright and shadows are dark so Eclipse something. Eclipse spin! There it is!_

I held out my swords horizontally and spun around and released the electricity and shadow from them. Then I yelled the attack name "**ECLIPSE SPIN!**".

The attacks hit them both, and Tokoyami tried to block but the light from the electricity weakened Dark Shadow. After the attack I captured them.

"Kaminari and Tokoyami are eliminated" said Aizawa.

_That's a new attack and a couple captures too, this is going to be good._

"Shoji has been eliminated" said Aizawa.

_Nani that can't happen, unless. No, an irrelevant person eliminated them because the point of view didn't change. That's impossible._

"Asui has been eliminated" he said again.

"Fucking that's imp-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Iida has been eliminated"

_Y'know what that just gets them outta my way. Happy thoughts, good thoughts, suppress feelings, this is healthy. _

"Aoyama has been eliminated"

_Fuck it, I'm going._

**Deku P.O.V.**

_So many people have been eliminated._

Yaoyorozu hit me with the staff she made.

"Damn it that hurt" I mumbled.

I jumped away from her going into full cowling. I jumped toward her and kneed her in the gut, sending her about ten meters. I tied her up and said "You're out".

"Yaoyorozu has been eliminated"

_I need to not be caught by anyone else to make my chances better._

"Hey Deku-kun" said Uraraka.

I turned to her and said "I don't want to fight you".

"But you have to if you want to win," she said.

"No he doesn't" Todoroki said as he shot an ice wall at her.

I jumped toward it and kicked it. It exploded, sending shards everywhere.

"Don't lay a finger on her" I demanded.

"Deku-kun?" she asked.

"Go" I responded.

"Okay" she said.

Uraraka ran off after she responded and me and Todoroki fought. He shot an ice wall at me, but I used my full power in a flick destroying it.

_My finger hurts really bad, but I have to push past that._

I powered up and dashed at him. I kicked him upwards and then I jumped up kicking him to the ground. He got up and shot a fireball at me, I dodged. He then covered one arm in fire and the other in ice. He came running at me launching the fire and ice at me. The ice hit me and then the fire. I flipped over to him and punched him with one percent with each strike. He got launched back and then he said, "We have a common goal, beating Sakado, so why don't we team up to take him down".

"Yeah, alright" I responded.

"Kouda and Satou have been eliminated"

"That's less people to worry about" said Todoroki.

"That's good" I responded.

"Mineta has been eliminated"

We went off and tried to not confront anyone.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

"Hey Uraraka" I said.

"Hello Yuyaga" she responded.

She got into a fighting stance, so I did the same. She ran at me trying to touch me but I just blocked with my absorbing sword. Then I hit her with it and she started floating up. Once she was about twenty meters high I let her fall knocking her out and then I tied her up.

"Uraraka has been eliminated"

Then Jirou hit me with one of her earlobes.

"Ah shit, that hurt" I said.

She sent a soundwave at me but I just absorbed it and sent it back at her. She was knocked back and I dashed to tie her up as soon as I could, but she hit me before I could reach her.

"Your quirk is bullshit" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Right you can't understand me" I responded.

I pulled out my two handed sword and used its ability to erase her quirk.

"What happened to my quirk?" she questioned.

"I erased it," I said.

"That's bullshit" she said.

"Why thank you" I said.

"So you gonna give up or not?" I asked.

"I give up" she answered.

So I tied her up and Aizawa said "Jirou has been eliminated".

Then after that an ice spike came at me, luckily I dodged.

"What the hell man, what the actual hell?!" I yelled.

"How did you dodge?" Peppermint asked.

"No reason in particular, and Zuku, you can come out now," I said.

I upgraded the headphones, they're like the dodging goggles I made. So I put them in goggle form and got into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this" I said

Peppermint shot an ice wall at me but I dodged. Then Zuku tried to axe kick me but I dodged.

"Y'all need to try harder than that" I said.

I pulled out my two handed sword and used its ability to erase quirks. Then I ran at Peppermint at full speed and hit him. Then I traveled to Zuku and kicked him. I pulled out the kunai and threw one near Zuku and poofed there and punched him when I poofed up. I did a backflip to dodge a fireball from Peppermint and it hit Zuku. I then pulled out my axe and shot a light beam at Peppermint. Then I pulled out my dual swords. And I blocked a punch from Zuku and he kept trying to hit me, but I just blocked. Then Peppermint launched a fireball at me but I dodged.

"**DETROIT SLASH!**" I yelled.

I swung my sword at Zuku and the wind pressure knocked him and me back. I took that to do a backflip over to Peppermint and kick him. Then I realised the sword I swung with was broken.

_Shit, that sucks. Granted it was OFA, and it can break bones so I guess it correlates, but that reason is bullshit so Imma just let it go._

"Hey Yuyaga, you're a dick" said Zuku.

"I am perplexed!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked.

"You cursed" I responded.

"So what" he said.

_The cinnamon roll is not a cinnamon roll any more, oh how turns have tabled._

"I can dodge anything so try and hit me" I taunted.

_O no, I'm turning into a cocky little shit. This sucking fucks. Well, I'm not as bad as Boomer at least. No, focus me. Get ultra sword and we'll be done he-_

I got hit with a fireball, a fucking fireball. The goggles broke, so now I have no way to dodge, fuck.

"Shit fuck!" I yelled.

"Fuck nuggets!" I yelled again.

I pulled out the combined form of my first three weapons. And then I fucked up their shit. Or I just messed up their faces a little.I mean they broke my shit so I break their noses. I ran up to Peppermint and hit his face multiple times. Then I threw it at Zuku and poofed to it. Then I picked it up and hit him in the face about the same amount of times I hit Peppermint. Then an ice wall engulfed me and Zuku tied me up.

"Sakado has been eliminated"

_I-I lost. They must have had more plot armor than me. But that's impossible I'm the main character of this story. That is all fucking bullshit, or it could possibly be a lesson. That is probably the case I'll just leave it at that. Well I'll watch them fight._

"Todoroki has been eliminated, Midoriya has won"

"Good, it's fucking over" I said.

"Hey Peppermint, unfreeze me," I said.

"Sure" he responded.

_I'm the loser bird now._

"Good job Zuku you won" I congratulated.

"Thank you" he said.

I went up to him and whispered, "We need to have a talk after this".

He just nodded.

Once we were back in class and in our uniforms we talked amongst ourselves.

"Zuku, you really need to stop muttering" I said while tapping him.

"Oh, sorry" he responded.

"Nah it's okay" I said.

"Oh yeah I have a question for you," he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Your dad is the number two hero in Japan, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and your dad is the number one hero in Japan" I responded.

"All Might is not my dad" he said.

Peppermint walked up to us and asked, "What are you talking about?".

"How All Might is Zuku's dad" I responded.

"It's not like that" said Zuku.

"The quirk similarity, how he favors you, how you're used to him, I can go all day" I said.

"It is suspicious" Peppermint said.

"We're just messin'" I said.

Floaty came up to him and said "Hey Deku-kun".

"Hello Uraraka-san" he responded.

"Hey Floaty" I said.

"Floaty?" she questioned.

"Your quirk" I said.

"Oh, okay Blades" she said.

"What the, y'know what, I can deal with that," I said.

"Hey Ace" Kirashima said while walking up to me.

"Hey Solid" I said.

"Solid?" he asked.

"Your quirk, dummy" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Yup, you gotta be smart to get the thing I say" I said.

"Who beat you?" Solid said.

"Zuku and Peppermint" I said.

"They must be really strong then" he said.

"No, it's probably that Author wants me to not be super op" I said.

"Author?" they all asked.

"Simple, I call God Author" I responded.

"Okay" said Floaty.

The final bell rang.

_Oh thank Author that's over._

XOXOXO

Last night was fine, it was like normal, I fixed my headphones prepared for the USJ and all that jazz, but today was weird.

One reporter came up to me and asked "How is it like to have All Might as a teacher?".

"Sword, play Never Gonna Give You Up on speaker" I said.

"Yes sir" he responded.

'We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I.

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy'

_Get fucking rick rolled, bithces!_

'I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand'

'Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you'

They all had confused looks on their faces, and it was hilarious.

"It's called rick rolling" I said.

Jirou walked passed cracking up.

_Why is she laughing? What did I do? Help me author!_

Hey author here, um she is laughing because they got rick rolled.

_Ah, that makes sense._

Well off to homeroom.

"We're going on a field trip next week" said Aizawa.

"What'll it be?" I asked.

"Rescue training" he said.

"Neat" I responded.

"Whatever, just don't make too much noise," he said.

_Time to sleep, fuck yes!_

I put my head down and closed my eyes when Solid and Pikachu walked up to me.

"Hey Ace" said Solid.

"Go the fuck away I'm trying to fucking sleep" I said.

"Um, okay" said Pikachu.

"Y'know what, nevermind" I said "I can talk with you guys".

"Alright" said Solid.

"He has a question" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, it's probably things Boomer likes" Isaid.

"That's the thing," said Solid.

"Ha, you gay" I said.

"What, how?" asked Pikachu.

"Simple" I said "he wants to know what Boomer likes, so he likes him"

"Don't tell anyone, please" Solid begged.

"I think it's super manly to come out like that" I said.

"You think I'm manly?" asked Solid.

"Absolutely" I responded.

"Can you help me though?" he asked.

"I know someone who can" I said.

I walked up to Zuku and asked "Can I see your analysis notebook, specifically the pages on Boomer?".

"Yeah" he said while digging for it.

He handed it to me, and I walked off.

"Here Solid" I said while giving it to him.

"Thanks" he responded.

He read through it and then thanked me like one million times.

_That's half of a ship done, good._

He gave the notebook back to me and left with Pikachu.

"Hey extra" said Boomer.

"Yeah Boomer?" I asked.

"Don't think that beating me gets you anywhere" he answered.

"Hey one quick question" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Do you like Kirashima?" I asked.

A blush rose to his face.

"You gay" I said.

"So what" he snapped back.

"Nothing, but he does like you, so you can make it happen," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"But what do I know" I said.

"What?" he repeated.

"He likes you back" I responded.

"So you mean" he started.

"You have a chance, yes" I finished.

"Hm, you are smart," he said.

"You mean I have infinite wisdom" I corrected.

"Dumbass" he said.

"That contradicts what you said" I responded.

"Bye Sakado" he said.

_What the fuck?! Did he call me Sakado?! That means he respects me! _

The bell rang so I went to the support course.

Hey author here, um he is actually bearable and I don't like what I did with him. Talking about Bakugo. So I'm just going to write him with more anger. So don't worry he will be normal Bakugo soon. Peace.

_Zone out time. This shit be ballin. Oh Yu-Gi-Oh abridged how I miss thee. Sweet, welp imma head out so peace._

"Today we're going to make support items" said Power Loader.

"Yummy" I said.

"What?" he asked.

""Yummy" I responded.

"Don't do that again," he said.

"Oh, stinky" I responded.

"Ug, back to the lesson," he said.

_That was not cash money of him. Anyway, it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-die. Ah nostalgia, the best thing in life. Welp Z-one out time. Ha, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Right, lesson._

"Make as many working support items as you can," said Power Loader.

_Fuck yeah! We get to do hands on shit today. This will be good._

"Oh and Sakado, you have to rate them from one to ten and not build anything," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"I am appalled and offended" I said.

"Be quiet" he said.

"And perplexed!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you get to grade them," he said.

"You had me at them" I said.

"Good now you can grade them while getting experience" he said.

"Yada yada" I said.

_Holy hell, I get to grade the most irrelevant people in the fanfic, fuck yeah. They're all going to get zeros._

"Well off to do this shit" I said.

It was boring as fuck for clarification. Only one person finished, and it was Mei. Of course I gave her like a seven, and that was not a biased decision. Yay for me!

_Good, that's finally over now off to Nezu._

"Ah, Sakado, you're here" he said.

"Yes, yes I am" I responded.

"Good, I need your help," he said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I need ideas for the field trip next week," he said.

"Oh the USJ" I said.

"How did you know it was that?" he asked.

"No reason" I answered.

"I'll interrogate you later after we're done," he said.

"Okay, first we need more than three heroes" I said.

"Any reason?" he asked.

"Author, you can talk to other people in the story right" I said.

Hey author here, and yes I can.

"Cool, talk with Nezu" I said.

Hey author here, ug fine.

A golden figure popped up and looked at Nezu.

"Hello" said the author.

"Hello" said Nezu.

"I know you're wondering how I got here but first I need to explain a few things to you," he said, "This is a fanfiction of an anime".

"Okay, you may continue" said Nezu.

"And in that anime in the USJ villains appeared," he said.

"Mhm" said Nezu.

"I will write the USJ into this" he said, "and I will write it so our heroes have a better chance of surviving".

"Okay" said Nezu.

"And there will be more I will tell you, but for now that is all," said the author.

The author disappeared, and left us to talk.

"So what do you think about my answer?" I asked.

"He is a villain," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is writing in the USJ, giving you the opportunity to die" he responded.

"Oh, all the authors do that" said.

"Okay, but I will have to cancel it" he said.

"Nothing will change his mind," I said.

"Hm, well I guess you're right" he responded.

"So we can get more heroes?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"I have a couple heroes in mind," I said.

"Who are they?" he questioned.

"Blademaster and Endeavor" I responded.

"The top three heroes, risky" he said.

"But it will give other heroes time to shine, and they can demonstrate how they save civilians" I said.

"Hm, okay" he said.

"We can also add a dorm system after" I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," he said.

"It also gives us experience" I said.

"Okay, anything else?" he asked.

"Tell them to let me fight" I said.

"Okay, but if you get injured it's your fault," he said.

"I know, but I can't sit by while the others get hurt," I said.

"You have the heart of a hero" he said.

"I try" I said.

"Well you are the expert on this series, so I assume that's for a reason," he said.

"Also, I'm not in the original series so there can be something I don't know about" I said.

"You're not in the original series?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Odd" he said.

"Also it kind of messes things up a little" I added.

"How?" he asked.

"Endeavor is normally the number two hero in Japan, but now my father is" I said.

"So one thing changes everything" he said.

"Yup" I said.

"Odd" he said.

"Very" I said.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about" he started.

"Wait one thing," I said.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"There are multiple fanfics of this anime, so there is a multiverse branching off of people's imagination," I said.

"So we can crossover with other universes?" he asked.

"Absolutely" I said.

"Okay, anyway, back to the USJ" he said.

"Yes" I said.

"So we need to make sure the students are safe," he said.

"Yes, but can we start building the dorms?" I asked.

"You really like this dorm idea" he said.

"It happens in the anime during the third season, but if we add it now it would be less work in the future," I said.

"Okay, we will get it started tomorrow," he said.

"Alright, but off of the USJ topic please" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Thank God" I said.

_Finally going to finish this shit. Not that I don't like it but it just doesn't do a lot of things. At least I brought up the USJ, now they can prepare properly. Welp imma just time skip this and then off to lunch. Yay!_

So I went to lunch and found Hitoshi and Mei arguing.

"Whats up cocksuckers" I said as I got to the table.

"Cocksuckers?" they asked.

"Yup. I could have said dickeaters" I said.

"Anyway, why are you arguing?" I asked.

"She said I couldn't be a hero" Hitoshi responded.

"Well I'm right" Mei said.

"Well he could be a hero," I said.

"Ha, he said I could be a hero" Hitoshi bragged.

"Doesn't mean you will" I reminded.

"What?" he asked.

"You might lose i the sports festival" I said.

"He's got a point" said Neito.

"Why are you guys against me?" he complained.

"I-I'm not" said Hohei.

"You're not against anyone," I said.

"Can we talk about something different?" asked Neito.

"Sure" I said.

"Thank God" said Neito.

"Level three security breach" said a robotic voice "Evacuate out of the building".

Everyone went running to the exit, trampling other people. I didn't move an inch though.

"Why aren't you moving?" asked Hohei.

"It's just the press," I said.

"Oh" he responded.

"Let's do this" I said.

I bounced from wall to wall leading to the exit. I stood on the door frame and called out "It's just the press don't panic!"

Everyone calmed down a little, but they just stood around like idiots.

_Fucking dumbasses, go sit back down. I mean I'll go sit down but only because this scene was stupid and I'd rather not be a part of it._

I went to sit back down when Iida walked up to my table.

"Aight, um can you leave now?" I asked.

"Yes Sakado!" he responded.

_The fuck was that? I mean I know he's like that in cannon but seriously? Fucking dick sucker. I mean he sucks U.A.'s dick all the time. Okay, okay, stop ranting me._

The lunch ending bell rang and we went to other classes.

_Aight you don't need to know what is happening in this part of the story so time skip one week._

XOXOXO

_Finally done with those first classes, now onto the USJ. Yay. That was hella sarcasm right there. I'm a sarcasmle person. Sarcasmle means sarcastic, or some shit. Yay! Now that was genuine._

"Get on the bus single file and then we move out," I said.

Once we were all on the bus Solid asked "Hey Ace?".

"Que?" I asked.

"You're the son of the number two hero, right?" he asked.

"Yup" I responded.

"How is it like?" he asked.

"More boring than you would think," I said.

"That seems weird" said Flex Tape.

"No shit Sherlock" I said.

"Don't need to be like Bakugo" he responded.

"Fine you win" I said.

_Did he just compare me to Boomer? WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!? Wait I see it now. Hm, I kind of am like Boomer. We both give nicknames, we both curse, we both get angered easily, I could go on. I'm not because I'm lazy. Right you're probably how the clubs are going. Well it's mostly me just dicking around with instruments. It's not boring at all. That's probably because the teacher is Present Mic, I know how original. Damn it author how fucking dumn do you have to be to do that? You could have made it Aizawa. That's more stupid, but you see my point._

"Um, Ace you good?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah Pikachu" I responded.

_Author does anyone die here?_

Het author here, and I'm contemplating that. Not sure if I should or how to do that.

"Hey Ace, whaddaya doing with these knuckleheads?" asked Acid Trip.

"Talking. Why jealous?" I said.

"No" she responded.

"Okay, sure" I teased.

"Stop it" she said.

"Fine, you're no fun" I responded.

"I'm not fun?" she questioned.

"Not at all" I responded.

"Meanie" she said.

"Such language" I said.

"You frigger" she said.

"I am appalled and offended" I said.

They had to stifle a laugh when I said that.

"And perplexed!" I exclaimed.

They all laughed harder than they did before.

"I knew I was funny, but this takes things to a whole new level," I said.

"Midoriya, your quirk is like All Might's" said Frogger.

"W-well I mean t-they're s-similar" Zuku stuttered out.

"C'mon Frogger, it's impossible for two people, who have no relation, to have the same quirk" I said.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"I did read something about someone who could steal quirks and give those quirks" I said.

"What do you mean Yuyaga?" asked Floaty.

"It's simple, All Might could be able to transfer his quirk" I responded

"You think?" asked Solid.

"It's not impossible" I responded.

"How?" asked Flex Tape.

"Simple, it could be a part of his quirk" I said.

"That could be why their quirks are so similar" said Pikachu.

"It could have been passed down to him if that's the case," I said.

"You're right!" said Acid Trip.

"But that's just a theory, a film theory" I said.

"What?" asked Zuku.

"It's an old youtube channel outro" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Alright we're here" said Aizawa.

When we got off the bus the number two and number three heroes were there, but not the number one hero. Also Thirteen was there.

"It's the Blademaster and Endeavor!" Zuku exclaimed.

Zuku then went on to explain their powers, weaknesses, potential in battle, and shit like that. I pulled a little bit of his hair, that got him to shut up.

"Now can you explain?" I asked.

"Yes" said Aizawa.

They then went on to explain the things we were supposed to do, but as soon as we got inside it didn't look like anything was going to happen.

_That's odd, nothing is happening. Welp this will be fun, just waiting here, not doing anything. Fun. That's me being sarcasmle, like always. I'm that character._

Then a purple misty portal opened in front of the fountain.

"Is this part of the training?" asked Pikachu.

"No" responded Aizawa.

"It's the real deal kid" dad said.

I put Sword into goggle mode and analyzed the situation. The nomu looked bigger, Hand Job looked more dangerous, and Misty looked the same, mostly. Misty was a darker purple than in cannon and had red eyes.

_They're more dangerous, well looking anyway. This is very much artistic liberties, really author that is kind of bullshit. Okay back to me fucking up some random villain's shit. Aight gonna end my thinking toward you._

Aizawa, Dumpster Fire, and my dad jumped in to save us.

Before my dad jumped off he said "Nezu said you could fight Yuyaga".

"Oh thank God. I'm going to fuck up their shit" I said.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Damn five thousand words, that's a new record. Wow I hinted at a character dying, so suspicious. Well enough teasing, I mean giving hints, yeah. The last part was totally me giving hints, obviously. Well anyway, we're on to the God damn preview, I mean this is a cliffhanger no hints or any shit like that. That and I'm lazy, and my brain hurts. Well anyway my favorite part.

Who will die during the USJ? How will people cope with the death? Will our heroes prevail? How the fuck am I still going? Was the timing writer's block? How is the next chapter as a whole? Will you please leave reviews? Will you follow, and maybe favorite please? Will I stop this suspense shit? Once again absolutely… not!

Read the next chapter to find out.

Also you don't have to do anything the last three questions tell you, they're just suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The USJ battle

XOXOXO

Then Kurogiri warped up to the entrance.

"Hello children we are the League of Villains" he said.

While he was speaking, I went next to Uraraka

While we are speaking go touch his neck brace" I said.

"Okay" she responded

"Lame!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"The name is so bland" I said.

"Do not disrespect Shigaraki's choices," he said.

"Do you not understand" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was a diversion," I said.

"What?" he asked.

When he said that, Uraraka jumped and touched his neck brace and made him float.

"What?!" he screamed.

"Sero now!" I yelled.

"Wha-, oh I get it!" he yelled.

He then shot tape up to Kurogiri's neck brace.

"Sato, Shoji, pull the tape!' I yelled.

"Okay" they said.

Once they started pulling I jumped up to hit his brace. Once I hit it he screamed out in pain. I kept on damaging it until he passed out.

"Okay, crisis averted," I said.

I then jumped into the fray with Dad, Dumpster Fire and Aizawa. I then started beating up some villains.

Well fuck. I thought they would give me a little , I don't need to give you my thoughts.

"Nomu get the kid" said Shigaraki.

The nomu dashed towards me and tried to grab me, but I dodged like a badass. I then reached for six slots on my belt, then gold and purplish pink shurikens appeared and I grabbed them. I then threw them at the nomu, and they stuck inside of him. I then acted as if I was Kira Yoshikage and did the bomb thing. The shurikens then blew up effectively disintegrating the nomu's brain, killing it. Just kidding it didn't kill it, just sent it backwards.

"Fuck you nomu!" I yelled happily.

The nomu then dashed towards me and ripped off my shirt.

"This costs money ashat!" I screamed.

I then pulled out the shurikens again. I threw them at him, but the nomu knocked them away.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

I then pulled out my dual swords and was being a badass. Then after a couple of seconds Endeavour shot a fire blast at the Nomu.

"Get fucked!" I yelled.

Then Endeavour rant to go capture the Nomu.

"Ooh, the number two hero's son" said Shigaraki.

"Listen Yoshikage, you need to lay off the drugs man" I said.

"Yoshikage?" he asked.

"You fucking Cretin, fuck you" I said.

He then ran at me with his hands open, but I dodged is first attack. I then pulled out my two handed sword and erased his quirk.

"What did you do!?" he yelled while scratching his neck furiously.

"Listen, you are a level five and I'm a level fifty" I said

He then ran at me and pulled my sword out of my hands.

"My quirk is back" he said sadistically.

"Yare yare daze" I said.

"Yo Ace!" yelled Pikachu.

"Get back, Pikachu!" I yelled.

"But you need help," he said.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"I bet All Might will come running if I kill some of his students," said Hand Job.

"Shut up, you dumbass" I said.

"Kaminari, use these" I said.

Once I said that I gave him my two one handed swords.

"Gotcha" he said.

"Let's go Hand Job" I said.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

Once he finished he came dashing at me, but I threw one of my kunai behind him and pooped there. Once I did that I kicked him in the back of the head.

"You hacker!" he yelled.

"Well fuck you too!" I yelled.

He then dashed at Pikachu and touched his head with all five fingers. Then Kaminari disintegrated.

"KAMINARI!" I screamed.

Then the swords he was holding flew into me. I felt the swords die out, but I also felt a new power come into me.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING MURDERER!" I yelled in anger.

I then felt myself slip into unconsciousness. When I woke up I was in Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock pose.

What the hell?!

"What was that" asked Hand Job.

I then dashed at him with one of my Shiro Kena sticking it into his forearm. Then I blew up the shuriken.

XOXOXO

A/N:

I know what you're thinking 'did he just kill of Kaminari?!', and to that I say kind of. Well anyway that's all I have for today, goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-USJ Again

XOXOXO

_**SHIGARAKI CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE FILLED WITH SHIT!**_

"Die you asshole!" I yelled.

I ran at him with my two handed sword and repeatedly hit him with it.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" I yelled.

He went flying back, but Kurogiri caught him and teleported out of the USJ. Then All Might burst through the door.

"**I am here!**" he yelled.

He then dashed at the nomu, who wasn't beaten by Endeavour, cause he sucks!

_Thank God he's here. Also don't spend your hours on things that other heroes can help with, goddamn it!_

Then All Might and the nomu did the Jotaro and DIO fight thing, but scaled down a lot.

"Hory Sheet!" I yelled.

_Fuck! Don't make jokes like that, me!_

Then I went to the stairs and up them.

"Where's Kaminari?" asked Kirashima.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"The truth" he stated.

"D-dead" I answered.

"No way, t-that's impossible" he said

"I'm sorry Kirashima, but it's kind of my fault" I said.

"How?!" he yelled.

"I couldn't stop it! I-I was too slow!" I yelled.

He started crying, but like y'know cause his friend died.

"What's wrong Ei-chan?" asked Bakugo.

"Kaminari died!" he yelled.

"Who did it?" Bakugo asked.

"A villain" he said.

"It's more of my fault" I interjected.

"How?!" screamed Bakugo.

"I-I was too slow," I said.

"Then get faster!" he yelled.

"I will, trust me" I said.

"How can I!?" he yelled.

"I-I, you can't," I said.

"Then don't speak again!" Bakugo yelled.

I nodded.

_It's my fault! I need to be faster! From now on, I'll only speak when needed, so I can think without any distractions._

A couple of minutes later we went to go board the bus. I was in the back and didn't speak to anyone. Once we got back I went home, and straight to my room.

_It's all my fault! Wait, no it's the authors fault. He wrote Kaminari dying. Yeah, wait but I'm the one who didn't act fast enough._

We were off of school for a week, but the dorms were added. So we went and I got my stuff unpacked, so I had nothing else to do. Oddly enough they didn't do the dorm competition, yet.

Now back to classes.

"As you all know, the sports festival is coming up. And we have a spot open because of Kaminari, so you'll get a new classmate chosen by Sakado for reasons" said Aizawa.

"Now, during hero classes, you'll be training for it" he said.

"Now you can go to your classes," he said.

I left for Power Loader's class. I didn't pay attention though. Onto Nezu's class!

"Good morning Sakado," he said.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Not talkative are we?" he asked

I shook my head.

"Anyway, who will you be choosing for your new classmate?"

I took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote 'Hitoshi Shinso' on it.

"Any reason?" asked Nezu.

I wrote down 'he can beat almost everyone in 1-A.'

"I can see that," said Nezu.

He had me do paper work for the rest of the period. Then I went to sleep during lunch. Hero course time. Once we were there we trained. I found out that I could make shadow clones by throwing a kunai at the ground and doing hand signs.

_Holy shit! I'm like Naruto! Well powerwise, not personality wise. Anyway, I'm probably going to lose this power anyway._

I practiced the Naruto thing for about a week. Everything kept happening like they did on the first day back. I even stopped talking to anyone. Then Nezu had none of it, and had my classmates try to get me talking. Most of them failed, I mean besides one.

"If you had a stand it would probably be called The Black Parade with how emo you're acting" said Jiro as she walked into the room everyone went in to try to get me to talk.

"Is that joke two identical rocks, because you got the whole squad laughing" I responded.

"So you get my jokes?" I asked.

"No shit" she said.

"Niiiiiice," I said.

After I said that she made a 'pfffft' sound.

"Wait, you're talking now?" Jiro questioned.

"You made a reference to JoJo, it is everyone's duty to respond" I said.

"True," she said.

"Well then I'm ready to talk to the class" I said.

"Aight, let's go," she said.

As we walked out of the room everyone had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's up cocksuckers!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, that's right, daddy's back bitches!" I yelled again.

"What made you talk?" asked Nezu.

"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" I said.

"Never would have guessed you watched that as well" Nezu said.

"As well, as in I am also gay for Speedwagon?" I asked.

"Thank god I'm not the only one," he said.

"Anyway, you can go back to your class 1-A" he said.

They did, and me and Nezu just talked about JoJo for the rest of his class.

"Nezu what are they learning in 1-A?" I asked.

"Well I can say that they are about to learn about 2020" he said.

"Can I teach it?" I asked.

"Why?" Nezu asked.

"I know a lot about it," I said.

"You were the only one to get any of those questions right, so why not?" he said.

"Thank you Nezu," I said.

Yay, day over, now it's the sports festival because of timeskips.

XOXOXO 

A/N:

I know this chapter was all over the place, they will get longer and more descriptive because of quarantine. Anyway, later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Sports Festival.

_The sports festival, I'm going to win it._

We walked out of the hallway we were in after Present Mic announced us. He then announced the rest of the classes. Also Shinso will be added to 1-A after the sports festival.

Then Midnight came on to the stage.

"Now to give the athletes speech, Yuyaga Sakado!" she yelled.

I walked up to the stage.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm winning the sports festival. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try. But trying will only get you so far. I'm doing. There is a difference between doing and trying. Doing will get something done. Trying will get you closer to your goal, but you will not achieve said goal. And since I have already been doing, I will win. It's a matter of time, and most of you just ran out of it" I announced.

I heard boos from everywhere when I walked off the stage.

_They will know I'm not lying._

"Not to be a dick, but that speech sucked ass" Hitoshi told me.

"It gets everyone to do their best, I want a small challenge" I responded.

"Alright, just keep your word" he said.

"And the first event is the… OBSTACLE COURSE!" Midnight yelled.

Everyone went to the starting line while I just stood back because I knew what was going to happen.

"AND START!" yelled Midnight.

I threw a kunai at the finish line and threw one past the entrance onto normal ground. I then teleported there and picked up the kunai. I then threw it as far as I could and teleported to it. This kept going until I reached the pit I then teleported to the first kunai I threw and won the race.

"SAKADO WINS THE FIRST EVENT!" Present Mic yelled.

Zuku got second, Peppermint got third, Boomer got fourth, Hitoshi got fifth and so on.

"ONTO THE SECOND EVENT…THE CAVALRY BATTLE!" Midnight yelled.

"Each person who got past the finish line fast enough gets a set amount of points. Forty first gets five, fortieth gets ten and so on, but first gets One billion. Each team will have at least two members, but will have at most four members. There will be a rider who wears a headband that has the amount of total points on the team. The rider will be sitting upon the horses' shoulders. The people who are not the riders will be the horses. You have fifteen minutes to choose your teams." Midnight explained.

Hitoshi, Hohei, and Neito walked up to me.

"We're forming a team aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup" said Hitoshi.

"Alright, but we're getting everyone's points," I said.

"How?" Hohei asked.

"Hitoshi's quirk" I said.

"We are so winning this," said Neito.

The fifteen minutes were up and Midnight got back on the stage.

"AND… BEGIN!" she yelled.

As she said that every team launched at ours. I then tapped the side of my headphones, which I was totally wearing the entire time, don't me. Then Jonothan's theme started to play on the speakers because I hacked the speakers, don't me. Y'know Jonathan from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

"Let's fuckin' do this" I said to my teammates.

"I'm not one to talk but you all are weak!" Hitoshi yelled.

"What?!" everyone who came at us yelled.

"Gotem," said Hitoshi.

I then took everyone's headbands and told Hitoshi not to release any of them until time ran out. Then time ran out and we won.

"Team Sakado wins?" said Present Mic from the commentators booth.

"The teams who lost, which is all of them, will do this again. The team who won will not participate in this. The three teams who win the continued event will move on to the next event" Midnight explained.

After she explained this the teams went up against each other and Zuku, Peppermint, and Boomer won. Their teams consisted of Uraraka, Tokoyami, Mei, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Jiro, Ashido, Kirashima, and Sero.

"THE NEXT EVENT IS… A ONE ON ONE TOURNAMENT!" Midnight exclaimed.

_Wonder who I'll be up against._

"Everything goes and you lose by going out of bounds, forfeiting, or you are in able to move" explained Midnight.

"AND HERE ARE THE MATCHES!" Present Mic yelled.

Yuyaga Sakado vs. Yaoyorozu Momo

Ochako Uraraka vs. Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume

Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Ejiro Kirashima

Izuku Midoriya vs. Ashido Mina

Kyoka Jiro vs. Nieto Monama

Shoto Todoroki vs. Hitoshi Shinso

Hohei Korikoshi vs. Hanta Sero

XOXOXO 

A/N:

So cliffhanger? Yes. Also you can probably tell who'll win each match. Besides that, I have nothing else to say. Anyway, later.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen- The Tournament

XOXOXO 

"AND THE FIRST MATCH IS THE ACE OF CLASS 1-A, YUYAGA SAKADO. AND WE HAVE THE PRODIGY OF 1-A, MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Exclaimed Present Mic.

"Are both contestants ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Affirmative" Yaoyorozu stated.

"Okay, you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I tapped the side of my headphones and Joseph Joestar's theme played.

Yaoyorozu ran at me with a bo staff. Luckily, I dodged. Like the epic badass I am. I then took a kunai and threw it in the middle of the stage. I also teleported to it. I then threw another kunai and did the shadow clone jutsu hand signs. Two clones popped up, and they threw one kunai each. Then more clones started sprouting.

"**Shadow Clone Blitz!**" I announced.

Then each of the clones rushed at her. Most of them punched her. Until she hit one with the bo staff. She continued to hit them with the bo staff until there were no more clones.

"You're right. You are slow" she said.

I then made more shadow clones, ten to be exact. And their arms were coated with electricity. As were mine. Our hair turned yellow in hue.

"**Shadow Clone Overdrive!**" I yelled.

We all rushed at her and one punched her towards another clone. This kept happening until I kneed her in the stomach. I then rushed behind her and side kicked her out of the ring.

"YUYAGA SAKADO WINS WITH NO PROBLEM!" Present Mic yelled.

Then I got to where my classmates were sitting.

"That was so cool, Yuyaga!" Zuku exclaimed.

"I know, he was all like pow, clones! And Yaomomo was like, no I'm faster than the clones! And he was like 'My clones are stronger than you'! And they got yellow hair, and they beat her out of bounds!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"I wonder who will win the next match," said Peppermint.

"Most likely Boomer. Sure Uraraka can make the debris fall on Boomer, but he can blast it all to hell" I explained.

"Good point," said Peppermint.

The fight went exactly like how it did in canon. Same with the next match.

"Well guys, I'm up," said Kirashima.

"As am I" Tokoyami said.

"AND UP NEXT WE HAVE THE UNBREAKABLE SHIELD IF 1-A, EJIRO KIRASHIMA! AND WE ALSO HAVE THE BROODING DARKWING OF 1-A FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" Present Mic announced.

"Are both fighters ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yes," said Kirashima.

Tokoyami nodded his head.

"You may … BEGIN!" yelled Midnight.

Kirashima ran at Tokoyami with his arms hardened. Then Kirashima threw a punch at Tokoyami. Dark Shadow blocked the punch and then grabbed Kirashima. Dark Shadow threw Kirashima out of bounds.

"TOKOYAMI AND DARK SHADOW WIN AGAINST KIRASHIMA!" Present Mic yelled.

By then Zuku and Ashido went to prepare.

**Deku P.O.V.**

_I should avoid Ashido's acid. If I dash at her then I can get her out of bounds easily. What if her reflexes are too fast? Nevermind that, I will win._

"UP NEXT WE HAVE THE POWERHOUSE OF 1-A, IZUKU MIDORIYA! AND WE ALSO HAVE THE DANCER OF 1-A, MINA ASHIDO!" Present Mic yelled.

"Are you both ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Absolutely" Ashido said.

"Okay, then you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I charged up One For All and dashed at Ashido. She made a wall out of acid to block the kick I was about to hit her with. I then jumped up and axe kicked her with eight percent.

"**Manchester Smash!**" I yelled.

It hit her and she was knocked out once my foot made contact with her shoulder.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS AGAINST MINA ASHIDO!" yelled Present Mic.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_I knew Zuku was going to win. Sure Ashido is strong, but Zuku can beat almost anyone in this class._

"Hey, Sakado, anything on Monoma?" asked Jiro.

"Well, he can't copy your quirk, so you can push him out of bounds. He's not that strong physically" I responded.

"Thanks," she said.

**Jiro P.O.V.**

"Are both fighters ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yes" I said

"Yes," Monoma said.

"Alright, you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I quickly sent a shockwave towards Monoma. He simply jumped up to avoid the attack. I ran at him after that.

"So, one of the students from 1-A can't beat me. I'm from class 1-B" he said.

"You're a dick" I said.

"You lose," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Simple, I copied Cementoss' quirk" he said.

"Oh shit" I said.

He put his hands on the ground and pushed me out of bounds.

"NEITO MONOMA WINS!" Present Mic exclaimed.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_Y'know, I wasn't expecting that. Wait, fuck, will she be mad at me. No, no, no, no. It wasn't my fault I couldn't predict that ass pull. I'm fine, hopefully._

"Hey, Sakado, anything on Shinso?" Peppermint asked.

"Not for you. I want my friend to win. But if you need some advice don't respond. Or do, I don't control you. He does though" I said.

"Okay" he said.

Then Neito came up to where my class was sitting.

"Damn dude, your girlfriend is pretty weak," he said.

I looked at him with a blank look and asked "Am I a person you want to mess with?"

"No," he said.

"S' what I thought" I responded.

"So who's winning?" asked Neito.

"Hmm, Todoroki most likely," I said.

"How come?" asked Neito.

"If Todoroki keeps his fire on, he'll get out of Shinso's control" I explained.

"Then Shinso has no chance of winning," Neito said.

_Shinso's point of view is coming up. He's winning._

**Shinso P.O.V.**

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Midnight.

"Yup" I said.

"Definitely" said Todoroki.

"Okay, you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

"So I hear your Father is a good person," I said.

"What do you-" he trailed off.

"Walk off the stage," I said.

He turned around and started walking. Then fire erupted from his left side.

"What?!" I yelled.

"I win," he said as his eyes became blank.

I ran up to him and started pushing him. Then fire came out of him again.

"You can't beat me," he said.

"How?!" I demanded.

He then shot ice at me, but I dodged. This kept happening for about thirty seconds until I swept his legs from under him. I then grabbed his shirt, but he covered my arm in ice. He stood up and I punched his gut with my frozen arm. The ice cracked. I then hit his jaw with that same arm, and the ice shattered. Blood and spit came out of his mouth. He stumbled back and I side kicked his stomach. He froze my leg and it continued until it was around my entire body, besides my head.

"Shinso can you move?" asked Midnight.

I then started to fall backwards. Once I hit the ground the ice shattered.

"Without a problem" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I stood up immediately. I then went to the other side of the stage. Todoroki shot an ice pillar at me but I jumped atop of it and ran to him.

_I know his ice only comes from his right so hit his left!_

Once I was close enough to him, I jumped and side kicked the left side of his face. He then sprawled backwards. I drop kicked him in his gut, but he grabbed me with his right arm. Ice started to cover me and go down hitting the ground.

"Can you move Shinso?" asked Midnight.

"Not anymore" I said.

"Okay"

"SHOTO TODOROKI WINS!" yelled Present Mic.

"Hey, could you unfreeze me?" I asked.

"Yup" he said as the ice melted.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're a good fighter, I hope you join 1-A" he said.

"Yuyaga picked me to join your class," I said.

"He made a good choice," said Todoroki.

"I hope he did," I responded.

"Also how did you use your fire?" I asked.

"Well it was like I could still feel everything that happened, so I willed my fire to ignite" he explained.

"Cool," I said.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_Hm, Shinso put up a good fight._

"Hey Sakado, anything on Korikoshi?" asked Sero.

"You'll lose to him. He is like Yaoyorozu, but stronger" I explained.

"Okay" he said.

**Hohei P.O.V.**

"Are you both ready?" asked Midnight.

"Y-yes" I said

"Barely," said Sero.

"Okay, you may… BEGIN!" Midnight yelled.

I took out the notebook I was carrying and flipped to a marked page. It was a metal baseball bat. I summoned it. Sero then tried to hit me with tape, but I dodged. I then ran up to him dodging tape. When I reached him I hit him with the bat, but since I put will reflect damage next to it it does. And because every action has an equal and opposite reaction, Sero was hit with double the force. And it tied into a loop and he was knocked out of bounds. He was also knocked unconscious.

"HOHEI KORIKOSHI WINS!" Present Mic announced.

_Did you see me Yuyaga, I won! Please let him be proud of me. Well better go talk to him in the stands._

I walked off the stage and reached where they were sitting in the stands.

"That was awesome Hohei!" exclaimed Yuyaga.

"You t-think so?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, you used physics to beat him!" he said.

"Hey, Korikoshi, right?" asked Midoriya.

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"What's your quirk?" he asked.

"Well I can draw anything and animate it into reality, even living creatures. I can also write descriptions of it and write what it'll do so I can give it more power" I said.

"Wait, isn't Korikoshi the name of a popular mangaka?" asked a red headed person named Kirashima.

"Yeah, he's my dad" I responded.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed a pink person named Ashido.

"Y-you t-think s-so?" I asked.

"Dude, when people are nice to you it doesn't mean they want free manga anymore. Or people want you to make money. Everyone here is better than that" said Yuyaga.

"B-but" I said.

"Does it look like I need you to say 'but'? I don't, and no one will bully you if they don't get their way. Like I said these people are better than that" he said.

"Thank you Yuyaga," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"Wait, people did that?" asked Kirashima.

"Y-yes," I said.

"Protect the cinnamon roll!" he exclaimed.

Everyone cheered in agreement, even Katsuki Bakugo.

"Thank you" I whispered.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_I have to beat Boomer. I'm not stopping until I do!_

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Midnight.

"Yes" I said.

"I don't care, let's fight!" Boomer yelled.

"Okay, you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I tapped my headphones and Jotaro's theme started playing. Boomer was dashing at me, but I threw a kunai behind him and teleported to it.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled.

He hit me with an explosion. So I did the only thing that I could in this situation, I threw a shuriken at him. I ignited the explosion sending Boomer backwards.

"There we go, you're giving it your all!" he yelled.

I just grinned. I ran at him with my sword in hand. I then hit him with it. I did this a couple of times until he caught it and blew it up.

"This'll be fun," I said.

He then hit me with an explosion over and over again. When I had enough I used my axe to hit his gut. He then shot the air with an explosion with a big enough shock wave to knock me off my feet. Once I landed on the ground I got up almost immediately.

"You really are a strong opponent Bakugo" I said.

I held out my hand to get my sword, but a katana came out instead. It was like the ones from demon slayer. Gold in the sharp part and silver on the not sharp part.

_A new weapon? This'll be fun!_

I ran at him and hit him with it. He grabbed it, but it exploded in flames knocking him back a little.

_**Katana level one acquired. Katana level two acquired. **__This happened when my weapons got here and when I unlocked the ability. I still don't know what it is._

I started spinning the katana and the flames got bigger. Then I went to slash at Bakugo and a goddamned CHINESE DRAGON MADE OUT OF FLAMES came out of it. Bakugo fended it off with explosions. He then let loose a big explosion at the ground. When he was up in the air he started spinning with his explosions. I concentrated and summoned the Ultimate Shinobi Weapon. It was the katana with a shuriken at the hilt. The shurikens went up the sharp side of the blade. The kunai were at the side of the hilt pointing forward. I then jumped up and spun with my explosions. Five cement walls came up in front of us.

"_**HOWITZER IMPACT!**_" Bakugo yelled.

"_**GRAND SHINOBI EXPLOSION!**_" I yelled.

Bakugo's explosion destroyed the two walls on his side. The same with mine. We met at the middle wall where our explosions destroyed the wall and blew us back. I instantly threw my katana at the ground and teleported to it. When the smoke cleared we were both on the stage. I dashed to Bakugo and hit him with an explosion to knock him out.

"AND AFTER ALL THE COMMOTION, YUYAGA SAKADO WINS!" Present Mic exclaimed.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_I respect Bakugo. I really respect him. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll respect him._

When I went up to the stands everyone there looked at me with awe.

"Holy shit bro" said Kirashima.

"You beat Bakugo with his own attack" said Ashido.

"Dude had it coming," said Monoma.

"Wow, you beat Kacchan" Zuku said with stars in his eyes.

"Well me and Iida are up next," said Tokoyami.

They got there when their names were called, they went up to the stage.

"And you may… BEGIN!" yelled Midnight.

Iida dashed at Tokoyami, but Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to throw Iid out of bounds.

**Deku P.O.V.**

_If I'm able to pull this off then I'll win with one hit._

"Are you two ready?" asked Midnight.

Me and Monoma nodded.

"You may… BEGIN!" Midnight exclaimed.

I dashed at Monoma with eight percent.

"**St. Louis Smash!**" I yelled as I side kicked Monoma.

He went flying off the stage.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS WITH ONE HIT!" Present Mic screamed.

I then ran over to Monoma to help him up.

"I couldn't copy your quirk. Why is that?" asked Monoma.

"You need to stockpile my quirk for it to work" I said.

"So, I copied it, but it's strength didn't carry over, interesting," said Monoma.

"Come on, we need to get to the stands," I said.

"You're right," said Monoma.

**Yuyaga P.O.V. **

_I knew Zuku was going to win. Well Hohei is up. I need to watch his match._

"Hey, Sakado, any info on Korikoshi?" asked Peppermint.

"Hit him with your fire," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He only puts down solid objects when he reflects damage" I said.

"Thanks," he said.

**Hohei P.O.V.**

_I need to put down all damage on this shield. When I do that his fire will be reflected into him._

"Are you both ready?" asked Midnight.

"Yes" I said.

Todoroki just nodded.

"You may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I summoned my shield when Todoroki threw a fireball at me. The damage reflected to him so he was heated up and pushed back a little. Then I summoned the bat when he launched an ice wall at me. I hit the ice and the loop started, and it shattered thirty seconds later. I then ran at him. I hit him with the shield. He took a few steps back when it happened. I then hit him hard with the bat. Once that happened he went a couple steps backwards. He then encased the bat in ice. The ice slowly went up my body, but I moved my hand just a little so that the bat would touch the ice. And the loop happened once again. It broke the ice in a few seconds. I then hit Todoroki full force with the bat, but I didn't follow through. So the loop happened because physics.

"I win," I said.

I finally followed through and threw Todoroki out of the stage.

"I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES! THE NUMBER THREE HERO'S SON WAS BEAT BY SOMEONE IN THE BUSINESS COURSE! EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HOHEI KORIKOSHI!" Present Mic announced.

_I won! Against Todoroki no less! This is amazing!_

"Damn, if you get transferred to the hero course can you replace Mineta?" asked Todoroki as he sat up.

"You mean I can become a hero?" I asked.

"With skills like that, hell yeah" he said.

"Thank you Todoroki" I responded.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_Holy shit! Hohei beat Peppermint! Good for him! He might be transferred to the hero course! If he does, can he replace Mineta. That dude sucks! Well I'm up next, so beat Tokoyami._

After we prepared we went to the stage.

"Are you ready?" asked Midnight.

I nodded, Tokoyami nodded, everybody nodded!

"Then you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

Played Josuke's theme.

I ran at Tokoyami with my axe. It started to give off a faint glow.

_I have to keep good on my word! I have to beat Tokoyami!_

The axe morphed into a rapier right in my hand.

"What is that?" asked Tokoyami.

"I don't know," I said.

I thrusted it at Tokoyami's arm and it pierced his skin.

"Ouch" he said.

I took it out and spun around. While I was spinning the rapier transformed into the katana. It ignited when it hit Tokoyami. He was sent back. Then he sent out Dark Shadow. We clashed but ultimately Dark Shadow went away because of the fire. I swung the katana and Tokoyami bit it. He clamped down and broke the blade. I jumped back and summoned my shurikens.

_I need these to make a bigger explosion!_

I threw them and they doubled in size. I then made them explode when they reached Tokoyami.

_**Rapier level one acquired. Rapier level two acquired. Shurikens level three acquired. Shurikens have maxed out. Shurikens and Kunai are both maxed out. **__Maxed out? Nice._

"AND IT COMES AS NO SURPRISE THAT YUYAGA SAKADO WINS!" Present Mic yelled.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in.

When I got to the stands, everybody congratulated me on winning.

"Zuku! Hohei will give you a run for your money!" I yelled.

"I know, I've already formulated a strategy to beat him," said Zuku.

**Deku P.O.V.**

_I will face off against Yuyaga in the finals!_

"Are you ready?" asked Midnight.

We nodded.

"Good, because you may… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I ran at Korikoshi and side kicked him, but he blocked with his shield. He then hit me with the bat. I let off an audible oof. I ran behind him and pushed him. He stumbled forward. He then hit the ground with the bat. Then it smashed into pieces and he hit them at me. I got hit with some rubble the size of All Might's arm. I then dashed at him but he sidestepped me. I tried to kick him backwards, but he dodged. Then I used 100% in my finger to flick wind at him. The stage was around 100 meters in size, and he went flying 75 of those meters. He stood up and made 15 pool balls and a pool cue. He lays the balls in the ground in a squiggling line. He then lay down on his stomach. Once he did he pulled out a cue ball and put it in front of the other balls. He then hit the cue ball with the cue stick and they all went towards me. They formed a circle while rolling. They lifted up and hit me. Each and every one of them. I then jumped as high as I could and fell towards Korikoshi. Once I was close enough I stuck my arms out and I grabbed his head. When I did I flipped forward, and that threw Korikoshi out of bounds.

"AND KORIKOSHI'S WINNING STREAK IS LOST! BUT THE FINAL MATCH WILL BE HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! SO STAY TUNED!" Present Mic announced.

"You did good Midoriya," said Korikoshi.

"So did you," I said.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah, that pool ball trick was awesome. And when you tore up the ground and threw rocks at me, that was insane!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, but that flip was awesome," he said.

"Quick question" I said.

"Shoot" he responded.

"Would those pool balls still have hit me?" I asked.

"Yeah, their description is I can control them, but only after I hit the cue ball into them" he explained.

"So it's like you have more than one quirk, that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I know, only Yuyaga and his friends said that," he shamefully admitted.

"Now we all believe in you!" I said.

"Thank you" he responded

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_So, I'm facing Zuku next. This'll be fun._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE NEXT MATCH IS ONE FOR THIRD PLACE!" Present Mic yelled.

_So Tokoyami vs. Hohei, nice. Wonder who'll win. Hohei could beat Tokoyami with flash bangs, but bird man could knock Hohei out before that happens. It really is a toss up._

"Anything on Korikoshi, Sakado?" asked Tokoyami.

"Flash bangs" I said.

"Right, and what does that mean?" he asked.

"He can make flash bangs to beat Dark Shadow" I said.

"Like what you did with fire, got it" he said.

**Hohei P.O.V.**

_Flash bangs, lots and lots of flash bangs._

"Are you both ready?" asked Midnight.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes," said Tokoyami.

"Then… BEGIN!" she yelled.

I summoned the flash bangs and threw one at Tokoyami. He was blinded for around thirty seconds, so that gave me enough time to run at him.

"Dark Shadow!" he yelled.

I used another flash bang to weaken Dark Shadow. I then got my bat and started the loop once again.

"Dark Shadow!" he screamed.

Dark Shadow then grabbed my midsection and threw me a couple of meters. I got up and drew Yuyaga's two handed sword. I wrote 'can erase quirks' by it. I then summoned it and erased Tokoyami's quirk. I then ran at him and continuously hit him. He was knocked out of bounds after ten seconds of being hit.

"IT COMES AS NO SURPRISE NOW, THE MANGAKA'S SON WINS!" Present Mic screamed.

_Am I on the podium? That please tell me no one was holding back. I wanted to beat people with my own strength, not pity. Wait, Yuyaga will get mad at me if I have self doubt. So I did win on my own! I got here with myself and my quirk! _

I then went over to Yuyaga in the stands.

"That was so cool dude!" Yuyaga exclaimed.

"Thanks" I responded.

"I'm surprised that you didn't beat Zuku. I'm kind of sad that I don't get to face you in the finals" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zuku is strong and all, but you can become stronger. I mean you almost beat him. I want a big challenge so I'll take the strongest. But I don't know who that is. It might be you, Zuku, or Bakugo. Hell, I think that Hitoshi would give me a challenge. Todoroki too. You are all strong. That's why I want to beat you, so I can show the world I won't lose. So that they feel safe when I'm there" he explained.

"Wait, backtrack. You think I'm strong?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," I said.

**Yuyaga P.O.V.**

_His point of view always ends in 'Thanks', or 'thank you'. Weird. Don't go back and check, trust me on this._

"Yuyaga, beat Midoriya," said Hitoshi.

"I know you can," said Neito.

"Please beat him," said Hohei.

"Planning on it" I responded.

"Counting on you, man" said Hitoshi.

I got to the stage a few minutes later.

"Are you both ready?" Midnight asked.

"No shit" I said.

"Yes," said Zuku.

"Then you may… BEGIN!" she shouted.

I played Giorno's theme. I took out the first combined weapon. It was the two handed sword with the blades on the axe on the sides near the top. The handle of the sword was inside of the blade and the axe without the blades was inside of the blade with part of it sticking out. The kunai were on the crossguard of the sword, pointing to the blade.

Then Zuku rushed at me with about eight percent from what I could tell. He tried to punch me, but I blocked with the sword. I then spun around, but I also used the laser from the axe part of the sword to help me. Once I did a full spin I hit Zuku with the sword. He went back a couple of meters. Zuku then launched up into the air. He came down with an axe kick.

"**Manchester Smash!**" he yelled.

Luckily I blocked the kick. Unluckily the series was separated in its three parts. I then pulled out 'The Ultimate Shinobi Weapon'. I then jumped up and used explosions to spin vertically. I went around about thirty spins in five seconds. And then I slashed at Zuku. The dragon came out again because of the spinning. When the dragon hit Zuku, he flicked it with 100% of OFA. The dragon was blown out and I was blown back. I then got rid of the Ultimate Shinobi Weapon and brought out the Ultimate Knight Weapon. It was the sword and the axe normally, but the handle was gone. Then the rapier went inside of the blade and poked out of the tip. The handle was left outside of the hilt.

"**ERASING PIERCER!**" I yelled.

I spun around with the help of the lasers. I also erased Zulu's quirk. Once I was finished spinning I hit Zuku with the sword. I then dashed at Zuku and hit him with the sword. It also was sped up by the lasers from the axe.

"**ERASING BARRAGE!**" I yelled.

He was hit to the line of the stage.

_Dammit I want a knockout._

He then charged up One For All and dashed at me. When he was close enough I hit him with the sword. I then called upon the weapon of the final three. Basically it was the shurikens and the katana part of the Ultimate Shinobi Weapon. And the rapier part of the Ultimate Knight Weapon. I jumped up and spun with my explosions. Cementoss put up more walls. Zuku jumped up and was about to use 100%

"**BITES ZA DUSTO!**" I yelled.

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" he yelled.

I had to say Bites Za Dusto. Around that time Il Vento D'oro 3:45 played. The piano part played.

He destroyed two, I destroyed two. And we met in the middle. I was hit with an insane amount of wind pressure and he was hit with a big explosion. I landed on the stage and Zuku was knocked out and out of bounds.

"AND YUYAGA SAKADO WINS THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic yelled.

XOXOXO 

A/N:

So the main character won, also a long chapter. I know, cool. Anyway, who do you want Mr. Main Character to intern under? That is all, thank you for your time.


End file.
